As I Am
by Hatch
Summary: one-shot//!\lemon et scènes de viols/couple girlyKimbleeXMiles/Ici c'est Miles qui découvre le fait que Kimblee est une femme, mais quelqu'un d'autre est au courant et compte bien en profiter/Ce n'est pas trop mon genre de fic mais il faut tout tenter!


**As I Am**

L'eau brûlante coule agréablement sur mon corps aux formes arrondies. Ce corps à l'apparence féminine, je l'ai longtemps caché et personne n'a jamais rien remarqué. Je dois avoir de la veine, ou alors les gens ne savent pas voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez, à moins que je ne sois très convaincante. Je rince toute la mousse qui reste encore sur ma peau et je ferme les robinets. J'attends, profitant encore quelques secondes de mon corps ainsi dévoilé. Ce n'est pas souvent que je redeviens femme; pour accomplir les objectifs que je me suis fixée j'ai choisi d'être un homme. Et puis, cela me convenait mieux. J'ouvre la porte de ma douche et cherche ma serviette des yeux. Mais ces derniers tombent sur tout autre chose. Quelque chose qui me déplaît fortement.

- Ah! Je vous cherchais partout, Kimblee... Euh...?

Devant moi se tient un homme à la peau mâte et aux cheveux très clairs retenus par un élastique, et portant des lunettes teintées, qui me dévisage avec un air tout simplement choqué. Ses lunettes glissent lentement sur son nez, ses joues sont d'un rouge coquelicot et une lichette de sang coule de l'une de ses narines. Je m'empourpre plus que lui si c'est possible. Et moi qui me vantais il n'y a pas si longtemps que personne n'avait jamais su mon secret... Nous restons là sans rien faire, trop sonnés pour réagir comme il se doit.

- Ce n'est pas possible... fait l'homme abasourdi par le personnage qu'il a en face de lui. Je dois rêver.

Soudain, je me réveille de cette hypnose et plaque mes bras sur ma poitrine, avant de lui tourner le dos et de l'invectiver.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là, Miles?! criés-je avec fureur, mon regard lui jetant des éclairs.

- Et bien, je... commence-t-il sans succès en détournant son regard ailleurs; puis il me tend une serviette. Tenez.

"Une paire de seins...!" pense-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Je lui arrache la serviette et m'enveloppe dedans. Enfin, je me retourne vers lui et il ose me regarder, après quelques coups d'oeil pour s'assurer que je ne suis plus nue. Il évite toutefois mon regard qui se veut insistant, il est toujours aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et ne sait pas par où commencer.

- Je... je suis désolé, dit-il embarrassé. Je ne savais pas que... enfin...

- C'est bon, ça va! répondés-je avec humeur. Je suis une femme, et après?! Cela ne change pas grand-chose; je suis toujours l'alchimiste écarlate, le tueur d'Ishbals.

Il me semble que cette réplique lui fait retrouver sa froideur habituelle. Je le préfère ainsi à vrai dire.

- Bon, et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous êtes venu me trouver jusque dans ma salle de bain?

A cette question, il reprend un air bien confus et m'avoue qu'il ne se souvient plus de ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je me retiens de me mettre en pétard - c'est le cas de le dire! Comme quoi les hommes ne changeront pas. Montrez-leur une paire de seins et ils flanchent tous. Je le toise méchamment et montre la porte du doigt.

- Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai finir de m'habiller, dis-je le plus sereinement du monde. Aussi, voulez-vous bien sortir?

Il acquiesce et s'apprête à sortir. Alors qu'il pose la main sur la poignée, je le retiens encore un peu par ces paroles.

- Et Miles, ne vous avisez pas de dévoiler mon secret. Sinon, je saurai comment vous faire payer ça.

Il me regarde avec un semblant de sérieux et finalement, remet ses lunettes teintées.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, fait-il. Je ne divulguerai en rien ce que je viens de voir. Après tout, c'est votre problème.

Je le fixe intensément. Je souris pour moi-même. Il vient de répéter les mots que je lui ai répondu à chacune des questions me concernant, qu'il me posait il y a quelques jours. Puis, il s'en va et je peux enfin finir de m'habiller.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miles, en sortant de la chambre de Kimblee, se rend soudain compte avec horreur qu'il pense encore aux formes voluptueuses du corps de la jeune femme. Ses joues s'empourprent de plus belle. Et dire qu'il la déteste pour ce qu'elle a fait à son peuple. Et pourtant..._

_"Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je la trouve plutôt séduisante," se dit Miles en riant intérieurement._

_Tandis qu'il retourne rejoindre sa supérieure, une autre personne sort de l'ombre et sourit malicieusement. Il vient d'entendre tout ce qui s'est raconté et il n'a pas envie de laisser passer pareille occasion. Ce soir, il allait certainement bien s'amuser._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je longe les couloirs de la forteresse de Briggs, réfléchissant à ce qu'il m'est arrivé dans la matinée. Par le plus pur fruit du hasard, Miles a découvert ce que j'étais réellement: une femme. Malgré tout, je suis certaine que je peux lui faire confiance; de toute façon, s'il s'avise de tout raconter à ses collègues, je lui explose la cervelle. Il est prévenu, je n'aurai aucune pitié. Néanmoins, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un est au courant de ma véritable identité me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Toute la journée j'ai eu l'impression que l'on m'épiait plus qu'outre mesure, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je deviens paranoïaque, alors que d'habitude c'est moi qui terrorise les gens. C'est vraiment pathétique, il faut que je me reprenne.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre qui m'a été attribuée, puis une fois à l'intérieur, j'ôte mon long manteau et ma veste immaculés. Je me poste devant le miroir, qui est collé à la porte de l'armoire, et observe mon reflet avec minutie. J'ai tout simplement l'air d'un homme peu âgé, il n'y a quasiment rien qui subsiste de la femme que j'ai été dans ma jeunesse, si ce n'est mon visage fin. Soudain, je sors de ma contemplation lorsque j'entends trois coups frappés contre le bois de ma porte. Je somme la personne d'entrer. Apparaît devant moi, le général Raven. Je le regarde, intriguée, ne voyant pas pourquoi il se trouve là à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Mon étonnement grandit quand je le vois tourner la clé dans la serrure, et mettre cette même clé dans sa poche de manteau, qu'il pose sur une chaise. Je n'aime pas particulièrement son comportement à cet instant, aussi je lui jette un regard perçant et suspicieux. Il a l'air totalement détendu et sûr de lui; il s'approche de moi, je me crispe. Qu'ais-je donc tout à coup?! Il arrête ses pas à environ un mètre de moi.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, général? demandés-je d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

Il avance de nouveau vers moi et je recule instinctivement, jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre la glace du miroir. Il ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi; je peux même sentir son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Ma respiration s'accélère sans que je m'en aperçoive, mon coeur bat la chamade, et je sens l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. Il me regarde dans les yeux, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Alors Kimblee, il paraît que l'on n'est pas ce que l'on prétend être? susurre-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

Je retiens une exclamation de surprise, autant pour cette révélation que pour la main qu'il vient de poser sur mon "torse". Ainsi donc, lui aussi est au courant. Est-ce Miles qui le lui a dit? Je ne peux pas y croire, je sais que cet Ishbal m'en veut à mort comme tous les autres, mais il n'est pas déloyal. Raven déplace la paume de sa main sur le côté, juste à l'endroit de l'une des choses que j'ai toujours tenté de cacher aux yeux du monde. Mais qu'est-ce qui me retient d'exploser ce malotru?! La réponse n'est pas bien difficile: si je le tue, je perds ma liberté. J'ai déjà tué plusieurs de mes supérieurs dans le passé et cela m'a coûté sept ans de prison durant lesquelles je me suis bien embêtée. Mais au moins, j'étais certaine que je sortirai un jour car ils auraient de nouveau besoin de moi. Dans le cas de Raven c'est différent; il fait parti des hauts gradés qui sont au courant des manigances perpétrées par les homonculus. Si je l'envoie six pieds sous terre, les autres généraux n'auraient aucun scrupule à me passer la corde au cou; et là, les homonculus comme ce Envy, ne feraient rien pour m'aider, car ils savent à quel point je suis dangereuse et instable. De plus, je ne crois pas que je leur sois d'une grande utilité une fois que j'aurai accompli ce qu'ils ont prévu de me faire faire, à part assurer au mieux leur sécurité en explosant tout ce qui bouge. Si je voulais m'en sortir, il faudrait que je les tue tous sans exception, mais je sais parfaitement que je ne ferais pas le poids face à un homonculus. Et puis, je ne veux perdre pour rien au monde ma liberté et la possibilité que j'ai d'utiliser mon alchimie comme je l'entends. De toute façon, ils peuvent me tenir pour traître car je les ai fait tourner en bourriques en me faisant passer pour un homme. Raven doit savoir tout cela. J'ai tellement envie de l'envoyer paître, mais je ne peux pas. Aussi, il en profite pour plaquer ses deux mains sur ma poitrine que j'ai vainement tenté de dissimuler. Je frissonne, je n'apprécie pas cette sensation qu'une autre personne que moi, touche à mon corps.

- Je vois, fait-il, on a essayé de cacher ce qui est trop voyant.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, voulez-vous, dis-je en reprenant contenance.

- Pourquoi agréerai-je à ta requête?

- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux.

- C'est là que tu te trompes Kimblee. Tu nous appartiens corps et âme.

- Je ne suis pas votre marionnette.

- Ton destin est entre nos mains. On te laisse la liberté d'utiliser ton alchimie comme bon te semble, mais en contrepartie, tu nous dois obéissance... quelque soit notre demande.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- De toute manière, à qui irais-tu te plaindre? Tout le monde te perçoit comme un dérangé mental assoiffé de meurtres. Les gens te fuient et te condamnent Kimblee, il n'y a que nous vers qui tu puisses te tourner.

Il a entièrement raison, personne ne fera attention à moi si il m'arrive malheur, personne n'aura de compassion pour la meurtrière que je suis. Le seul moyen qu'il me reste pour que je puisse vivre librement, est d'accepter les demandes de mes supérieurs. Cela me dégoûte rien qu'à l'idée de ce que Raven peut avoir en tête à ce moment même, mais si je ne lui obéis pas, il m'y forcera de toute manière. C'est assez simple pour lui, il est plus fort physiquement que moi et se trouve bien assez prêt pour me bloquer rapidement une main et m'empêcher de faire usage de mon alchimie. Cependant, je ne veux pas me laisser faire, ce n'est pas mon genre...

- Inutile de résister l'écarlate, murmure-t-il tandis qu'il caresse ma joue devenue brûlante. Tu es toute à moi désormais.

- Vous n'aller quand même pas...

- Je vais me gêner.

- Vous n'avez donc aucune dignité, vous, un général de l'armée?

- Justement, comme je suis haut placé, je peux me permettre de faire ce qui me chante, personne ne pourra venir me crier dessus.

- Vous êtes immonde.

- A mon avis, pas autant que toi. On commence?

Et il arrache, plus qu'il ne défait, les boutons de ma chemise. Il fait glisser celle-ci au-delà de mes épaules; est alors dévoilée le haut de mon corps et la forme caractéristique d'une femme qui s'en dégage. Raven se complaît dans la contemplation de mon ventre et remonte lentement ses yeux pour atterrir sur mon poitrail enroulé dans de larges bandes blanches. Il prend ces dernières d'une main et les déchire d'un geste sec, mettant au jour ma poitrine rebondie. Une rougeur apparaît sur les joues du militaire, lorsqu'il lorgne mes seins qui se soulèvent au gré de ma respiration. Je sens que cela l'excite davantage et je commence sérieusement à ressentir la peur au creux de mon estomac. Il pose une main sur l'un de mes seins et le tâte avant de lui faire faire des mouvements circulaires. Il approche finalement sa tête de ma poitrine et plaque sa bouche sur mon sein. J'ai si chaud tout à coup, mes joues sont empourprées et de la sueur commence à perler sur mon front. Je sens sa langue râpeuse titiller le bout de mon sein; j'ai l'impression de recevoir par moment des chocs électriques. Sa main libre flatte mon ventre, puis mon bas-ventre jusqu'à rencontrer mon pantalon. Il défait le bouton qui retient mon bassin prisonnier et fait glisser mon bas blanc par terre. Il caresse alors mes cuisses puis il tente de passer sa main dans mon entrejambe. Par réflexe, je serre mes deux jambes l'une contre l'autre et il enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau, m'obligeant ainsi à rouvrir le passage. Il exécute alors des caresses contre ma culotte qui me font trembler convulsivement. Il abandonne mon sein pour relever la tête vers moi et enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche. Il m'embrasse avec une telle violence que je fais tout pour arrêter ce baiser qui n'en est pas un. Je tourne vivement la tête sur le côté, mais il m'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux, en prenant mon menton entre ses doigts. Dans ses yeux clairs je ne vois que de la perversité. Un filet de bave coule au coin de ma bouche, qu'il vient recueillir avec sa langue. J'affiche une moue dégoûtée.

- On ne trouve pas ça à son goût? ironise Raven. Je m'amuse pourtant comme un fou.

- Vous en avez peut-être eu assez maintenant, fis-je encore tremblante. Lâchez-moi.

- Mais il n'en est pas question, Kimblee. Au contraire, j'ai bien envie de voir plus loin.

- Je vous interdis...

- M'interdire quoi?! J'ai tous les droits ma chère! Fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne!

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Raven tire sur le tissu de ma culotte et réussit à me l'enlever, malgré le fait que je me débatte. Il me gifle et me plaque contre le miroir avec une telle force que ce dernier se fissure. Mon corps nu est désormais entre les mains de cet enfoiré, qui ne se gênera pas pour en profiter largement. Mon menton tremblote et je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas verser des larmes de frayeur et de rage contenues. Je suis effrayée. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour de ma vie; mais peut-on parler de "faire l'amour" dans un cas pareil? Je ne suis pas consentante, cependant je ne peux rien faire. Ce salaud s'apprête à m'envoyer en l'air contre mon gré, mais je ne peux pas me rebeller. Pour ma liberté. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir ma première fois ainsi, je ne voyais vraiment pas cela dans de telles circonstances.

Raven caresse à nouveau mes seins et fait descendre une de ses mains vers mon bas-ventre, désormais dénudé. Il la passe entre mes jambes et me chatouille. Mon corps s'électrise à cette sensation et je me retiens tant bien que mal de gémir; je rejette juste ma tête en arrière, manquant de peu de me cogner contre le miroir. Il continue son introspection de mon entrejambe et repère l'entrée de mon vagin; il utilise alors deux de ses doigts pour les enfouir dans ce dernier. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'émettre un petit cri à la suite de la douleur occasionnée. Il les enfonce plus loin, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient entièrement rentrés. Il les remue à l'intérieur, puis les retire lentement sans toutefois les sortir complètement. Je sens quelque chose couler sur ses doigts et entre mes cuisses.

- Tu mouilles plutôt bien Kimblee, constate Raven. Cela n'en sera que plus facile lorsque j'unirai mon corps au tien.

- ... Arrêtez... s'il vous plaît.

- Compte là-dessus!

Horrifiée, je le sens enfoncer de nouveau ses doigts et effectuer un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient. A ce stade, il m'est difficile de retenir plus longtemps mes cris et mes larmes. Plus ses doigts labourent mon vagin, plus j'ai l'impression que cette chaleur que je ressens au bas de mon ventre s'amplifie. J'halète et mon corps bouge selon les mouvements des doigts de Raven; j'aimerai tant que tout s'arrête, je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur va lâcher. Alors qu'il enfonce ses doigts pour la énième fois, quelque chose éclate en moi et je pousse une plainte plus forte que les autres. Je me sens finalement libérée et je tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Ravi, le général retire ses deux doigts enduis de mon liquide séminal, qu'il essuie sur mon ventre et me fixe de son regard vicieux en rigolant.

- Décidément, commence-t-il, tu me surprends beaucoup Kimblee. Réussir à te faire jouir avec seulement mes doigts, je ne m'en croyais pas capable.

- Je... J'ai jouis?! fis-je affolée. Non...!

- Je l'affirme, j'ai bien senti tes muscles se contracter d'un seul coup.

Je suis atterrée, je ne m'en remets pas. Avoir fait l'honneur à cette enflure de jouir alors qu'il est en train de me violer; je n'en reviens pas. Je baisse piteusement la tête et des larmes amères coulent sur mes joues. Tout mon corps tremble et je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir correctement; persiste en moi cette détestable idée que je ne suis même pas maîtresse de mon propre corps. Comme il ne me tient plus, je tombe à genoux, misérable. Mais c'est un très mauvais plan que j'ai eu là. Raven me force à garder la tête levée et je le vois avec effroi défaire sa braguette, puis sortir son sexe tendu par l'excitation et le désir. Il ne veut quand même pas que je...

- Avant toute chose, j'ai besoin de m'échauffer, dit-il en passant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Pour bien faire, tu vas me tailler une pipe.

- Hors de question!! hurlés-je en tentant vainement de lui échapper.

Raven me rattrape en tirant sur ma queue de cheval et me ramène au niveau de son phallus.

- Tu veux vraiment que je devienne violent, Kimblee?! s'exclame-t-il avec humeur.

- J'aurai tôt fait de vous exploser la gueule, Raven! le défiés-je en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Continu comme ça et je te fais cracher la pierre philosophale que tu gardes bien au chaud dans ton estomac.

- Essayez donc!

Avant même que je réagisse, il carre violemment son poing dans mon plexus, ce qui a pour effet de me faire vomir. Un mélange d'aliments, en grande partie corrodé par l'acide, ainsi que quelques gouttes de sang, s'étalent sur le sol; au milieu de cette masse informe apparaît le rougeoiement d'une petite pierre. Raven s'en empare pendant que je m'écroule à ses pieds, essayant avec peine de respirer. Je tousse, de la bile continuant d'affluer dans ma bouche. Je distingue difficilement Raven qui s'éloigne dans la salle de bain et revenir, un verre d'eau à la main. Il m'aide à tenir en position assise et me fait boire. J'avale lentement le liquide transparent et froid, qui désaltère ma gorge irritée. Revigorée, je me jette sur lui et tente de lui reprendre la pierre philosophale; je la saisie d'une main et m'apprête à envoyer cet impudent manger les pissenlits par la racine. Seulement, il agrippe brutalement mon poignet, le serre avec une force dont je ne l'en croyais par pourvu, m'obligeant à desserrer mes doigts et laisser le minéral chuter à terre dans un cliquetis. Puis, il sort un revolver de l'intérieur de sa veste, qu'il pointe sur la paume de ma main. Il l'arme et je panique.

- Il me suffit d'appuyer sur la détente pour détruire ton alchimie, Kimblee, souffle-t-il. Alors, soit tu te tiens tranquille à partir de maintenant et je te laisse en état d'accomplir ta mission, soit je t'amoche et on te laisse dépérir au fond d'une geôle sombre jusqu'à ta mort! Il ne nous sera pas bien difficile de trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer.

- Je veux être libre! Rendez-moi la pierre! criés-je en essayant de dégager ma main de son étau.

- Tu n'as pas le choix l'écarlate! Tu t'es dévoué corps et âme à notre cause; tu as décidé toi-même de te mettre dans une telle situation.

- C'est faux!

- Point du tout! N'est-ce pas toi qui a choisi de cacher ta féminité, puis d'entrer dans l'armée en tant qu'alchimiste d'état afin d'user de ton alchimie à des fins peu honorables? Tu ne peux blâmer que ta propre personne, Kimblee.

- ... Je vous hais. Vous ne faîtes que profiter de moi!

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas mon problème. Il fallait y penser avant de te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Je me sens las. Il m'a définitivement ramené à la réalité; je suis loin d'être libre de faire ce que je souhaite. Comprenant qu'il m'a bien fini, il relâche mon poignet et ma main tombe sur le sol dans un bruit mat, telle une poupée désarticulée. Je n'ai plus la force de m'opposer à Raven, il m'a entièrement détruite. En cet instant, je n'ai plus aucune volonté. Il range la pierre philosophale dans une des poches de sa veste et se rapproche de moi. Il lève mon menton et me présente son sexe, toujours aussi excité.

- Evite de me mordre, j'aimerais ne pas abîmer un aussi beau corps que le tien en te frappant par pur réflexe. Allez, suce-moi Kimblee.

Tremblante et écoeurée, je saisie son membre tendu de ma main droite et effectue un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière. Il soupire d'aise. J'avance mon visage plus près et entrouvre mes lèvres. Après un court temps d'hésitation, je sors ma langue et lèche l'extrémité du pénis du militaire. Je trouve ça tout simplement immonde, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois continuer. Je le soulève un peu et l'embrasse de tout son long.

- Ouais, c'est ça... murmure-t-il. Engloutis-le maintenant.

Je m'exécute et ouvre ma bouche un peu plus grande. J'avale son membre à moitié et commence un va-et-vient constant. En même temps, j'use de ma langue et la fait balader autour du long appendice. Par instant, j'ai des remontées nauséeuses et je fais tout pour m'empêcher de régurgiter une nouvelle fois le contenu de mon estomac. Seulement, Raven semble ne pas en avoir assez; il pose sa main sur ma tête et m'oblige à ingurgiter entièrement l'instrument de son plaisir. Je manque de m'étouffer lorsqu'il touche le fond de ma bouche. Des filets de bave coulent de mes lèvres, puis sur mon menton et dans mon cou.

- Vas jusqu'au bout Kimblee, que je ressente cette jouissance au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Je fais donc glisser ma bouche sur son pénis et avant que j'arrive à son extrémité, je l'engloutie de nouveau, aidée par la main de Raven qui contrôle toujours mon crâne. Le rythme de ma succion s'accélère, il gémit; je suppose qu'il va bientôt tout lâcher. En effet, alors que je reviens en arrière, il se libère et son sperme atterrit dans ma bouche ainsi que sur mon visage. Je recrache, dégoûtée.

- Jamais je ne m'étais autant régalé, fait-il ravi. Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses, hum?

Il me soulève de terre avec facilité et me plaque une fois de plus contre le miroir, qui se fissure un peu plus. Je sens un morceau de verre érafler ma peau, mais je ne dis rien. Mon esprit est tout tourner vers ce que m'apprête à me faire subir Raven. Il se colle à mon corps et son phallus chatouille doucement mon propre sexe. Il s'empare d'une mes jambes qu'il calle sur sa hanche. De sa main libre, il dirige son membre encore tendu vers l'orifice de mon vagin. Je ne veux pas subir cela, aussi trouvant encore un peu d'énergie en mon for intérieur, je tente de le repousser; mais il finit par se coller complètement contre moi, me bloquant toute issue possible. Je ne peux plus me débattre et je relâche un peu mes muscles. Profitant de ce moment de paix, il me pénètre d'un seul coup, m'arrachant un cri.

- Bon sang, gémit-il, tu es si serrée, Kimblee. Tu ne dois pas avoir fait cela bien souvent, mais ça se comprend: une femme qui se fait passer pour un homme plutôt dérangé n'est pas très enviable.

- Cessez cela... Je vous en supplie...

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je ne serais pas pleinement satisfait.

- Non...

Et il retire l'extrémité la plus sensible de son corps, puis la rentre à nouveau jusqu'au fond de mon vagin avec violence. Il me fait mal, j'ai l'horrible sentiment que l'intérieur même de mon corps va se déchirer en lambeaux de chair. Si cela continue il va réussir à me faire saigner. Il poursuit incessamment son va-et-vient, son phallus produisant un bruit de succion à chaque rencontre avec mon sexe. Bientôt, mes hanches se soulèvent selon le rythme que me suggèrent les coups de boutoir de Raven. Je pousse des cris à chaque chocs, qui ravissent davantage le général.

- Ha! haa... Ha! Ha, haaaaaa, ha!!

- Ah, ça te plaît, dis-moi? me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. Je viens de te sentir jouir, mais je suis désolé, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. Je vais me libérer en toi et ainsi nous emmener au septième ciel!

- Ha! ... S'il vous plaît, non! Haaaa, ha!

Raven accélère l'allure et je ressens encore plus son pénis au fond de moi. Mon corps s'excite une fois de plus; je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais encore avoir un orgasme pour le bon plaisir de ce salopard. Il se met à pousser des halètements audibles lui aussi, tandis que je crie de plus en plus et de plus en plus fort. Ses heurts sont tellement violent que mon corps cogne contre la glace et la brise totalement; des morceaux de verre se décollent et plusieurs s'enfoncent dans la peau de mon dos. Un dernier coup et il se stoppe au fond de mon vagin, où il jouit démesurément. Je pousse un hurlement tandis que je sens tout son sperme m'emplir, puis je remarque avec aversion qu'il en coule sur mes jambes. Il se retire enfin et ne me soutient plus. Epuisée, je glisse le long du miroir, mon dos lacéré laissant une traînée de sang écarlate à sa surface. Raven regarde son sexe et constate qu'il n'est toujours pas retombé. Il me jette alors un regard qui en dit long.

- Bon, il va falloir qu'on joue encore un peu, Kimblee, dit-il fou de joie. Mais cette fois, je vais laisser ton sexe tranquille, on va passer à autre chose.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je retiens du mieux que je peux mes larmes, mais elles coulent résolument tandis que mon dos se soulève sous mes sanglots. Il m'attrape par le bras, me force à me tenir debout et me jette sur le lit. J'atterrie sur le ventre et avant que je me retourne, il se place derrière moi et m'en empêche. Il caresse mes fesses lisses et s'en délecte. Il soulève mon bassin et avance son pénis qu'il force de nouveau à rentrer en moi. J'hurle sous la douleur et il continu malgré tout son avancée. Mes doigts se crispent avec force aux draps. Il réitère les mouvements qu'il a fait il y a quelques minutes, ses coups me faisant plus mal que de raison. Quand donc va-t-il s'arrêter?

- Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied! Quel dommage que tu ne prennes pas autant de plaisir que moi, Kimblee.

- Ooooh... Ha! Oh non! Haaaa! A... Arrêtez! Ha!

Je jouis de plus belle, n'arrivant pas à me retenir plus longtemps.

- Bordel! Pour que tu jouisses autant, c'est que tu dois forcément apprécier! Allez, dis-moi que tu aimes ça, ma jolie!

Non, je n'aime pas cela. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal qu'en cet instant. J'ai des orgasmes car c'est la première fois que je fais cela, et donc parce que je ne contrôle pas encore mon corps. J'en viens à regretter de ne pas l'avoir tué, on m'aurait privé de ma liberté mais au moins j'aurai eu la paix. Raven continue le viol incessant de mon corps et moi je ne peux que prier pour qu'il soit comblé après cela. Faîtes qu'il n'en redemande pas! Je n'en peux plus! Les chocs provoqués par son phallus sont si agressifs que je ne pense même plus à la douleur lancinante des débris de verre incrustés dans mon dos. Je n'arrive plus à contrer ses coups, je suis éreintée et n'ai même plus la force de m'agripper au drap du lit. Je ne suis plus qu'une marionnette démise.

Enfin, il se vide en moi dans un dernier effort. Une fois son sexe sorti, mon corps s'effondre de lui-même sur le matelas. Tandis que je reprends mon souffle et essaye de m'arranger les idées, Raven se rhabille, puis vient s'asseoir près de moi. Il me retourne sur le dos et me contemple. Il caresse une dernière fois ma poitrine et mon ventre, avant d'embrasser mes lèvres. Les poils de sa barbe et de sa moustache m'horripilent; je lui mords la lèvre inférieure dans un ultime élan d'orgueil. Il se redresse en retenant un cri et met une main devant sa bouche. Cette dernière est maculée de sang lorsqu'il la regarde. Il me jette alors un regard meurtrier et je sourie, fière de l'avoir moi aussi amoché. Il me gifle avec fermeté, puis sort la pierre philosophale de sa poche et me la met sous le nez.

- Cette pierre Kimblee, murmure-t-il menaçant. Sache que tu n'es pas près de la revoir.

Sur ce, il prend la direction de la porte et l'ouvre avec la clé qu'il m'avait subtilisée. Il me lance un dernier sourire vicieux, et s'en va.

Humiliée et effondrée, je reste allongée sur mon lit. Je ne prends même pas la peine de couvrir ma nudité; je n'en ai que faire en cet instant. Dans ma tête, il n'y a plus qu'un trou noir. Quelques minutes plus tard, des spasmes secouent ma poitrine. J'éclate en sanglots. Je ne me retiens plus, je pleure comme je n'ai plus pleuré depuis ma petite enfance. J'aimerais hurler afin d'évacuer toute la haine et la peur accumulées en moi; mais je n'ose pas, craignant d'alerter quelqu'un. D'abondantes larmes coulent sur le haut de mes joues et dans mes oreilles. J'utilise les manches de ma chemise déchirée pour essuyer ma sueur, mes larmes et le sperme de cet enfoiré. Je me calme progressivement et mes pleurs finissent par s'arrêter. Finalement, je m'endors sans m'en rendre compte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me réveille en sursaut et retiens un hurlement de terreur. Un cauchemar, c'était donc cela. Rien de tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'était réel; je pousse un soupir de soulagement et me rallonge. Seulement, lorsque mon dos entre en contact avec le matelas, je ressens une vive douleur semblable à une brûlure. Celle-ci m'amène alors à la réflexion, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir. Je me relève et vois avec effroi que je suis nue. Des tremblements convulsifs se mettent alors à parcourir mon corps. Ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, mais bien la réalité; je me suis bel et bien faite violée par cette enflure de Raven. Mon esprit est partagé entre l'envie de me venger et le fait que mon corps ne m'a plus appartenu pendant un temps. Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entoure de mes bras. Je ne sais pas quoi faire; je ne peux pas tuer Raven, ce qui mettrait en péril ma liberté et ma vie. Et puis de toute façon, il m'a volé la pierre philosophale. Mais! Attendez un peu, il ne m'a pris qu'une seule pierre! Je me précipite vers mon manteau, fouille dans une poche et en sort une petite bille rouge. Je souris. Quel crétin! C'est pourtant eux qui me l'ont refilé. Cependant, mon sourire s'efface aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Cela ne résout pas le problème de ma liberté; si je tue Raven, qui souhaitera m'aider? Personne que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre. Tous ne me voient que comme une meurtrière qui n'a que faire des principes de la moralité. Je suis seule aujourd'hui... comme hier... et demain. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'ai aucune échappatoire et je n'ai jamais été libre.

Résignée, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, puis je lave mon corps désormais souillé par ce salaud. Je reste sous la douche sans bouger, me délectant de l'eau brûlante qui me détend. Ensuite, je sors et alors que je m'apprête à prendre une serviette pour essuyer l'eau qui ruisselle sur mon corps, j'entends un bruit de porte qui se ferme dans ma chambre. Mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine et ma respiration s'accélère. Ce salopard n'est quand même pas déjà revenu?! Je m'approche lentement de la porte de la salle d'eau et y accole mon oreille. Là, je peux percevoir les bruits de pas croissants de quelqu'un qui s'amène par ici. Je recule instinctivement et trois coups sont frappés sur le bois de la porte. Moi, l'alchimiste écarlate, je suis une fois de plus terrorisée.

- Sortez, s'il vous plaît, m'exclamés-je croyant avoir affaire au général. Laissez-moi tranquille!

- Kimblee, vous êtes là? demande une voix qui n'est pas celle de Raven; et après un temps de réflexion: vous allez bien?

Ma peur se dissipe soudainement. Je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de Miles! Je pense que je n'ai rien à craindre de lui. Oubliant totalement ma nudité, j'ouvre la porte en grand pour m'assurer que c'est bien l'Ishbal qui vient de me parler. En effet, il est là et détourne le regard de cette vision d'une jeune femme parfaitement nue. Je me tiens devant lui et je ne bouge plus. J'ai du mal à réfléchir en cet instant.

- Miles... émets-je difficilement.

- A ce que je vois vous n'êtes pas si pudique que cela, fait-il très embêté. Je sais bien que vous vous faîtes passer pour un homme, mais là... Enfin! Je vais vous chercher un vêtement afin de vous couvrir.

"Pardonne-moi Ishbala de pactiser ainsi avec un tel ennemi, mais elle si belle. Je ne peux quand même pas faire de mal à une femme?!" se dit Miles tandis qu'il s'empare d'une chemise blanche.

Je le regarde faire, il a l'air de ne me vouloir aucun mal. Cela me change énormément un comportement comme le sien. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend tout à coup, mais je sens que je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol. Je referme mes bras sur ma poitrine et des sanglots secouent mon dos. Je ne tarde pas à verser des larmes et à pleurnicher. J'ai honte de me montrer aussi faible, mais je n'en peux vraiment plus, j'ai si mal au coeur.

Au son de mes sanglots étouffés, Miles se retourne et me regarde d'un air à la fois étonné et éploré.

- Cela ne va pas, Kimblee? me demande-t-il avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. Répondez-moi?!

J'aimerais tant lui dire tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette nuit, mais je n'y arrive pas, les mots me manquent. Je ne fais que pleurer encore plus en me ramassant sur moi-même. Il s'avance vers moi et se penche pour poser la chemise sur mes épaules. Seulement, il s'arrête net, ayant remarqué les blessures que j'ai dans le dos. Des tas de question viennent alors emplir sa tête déjà bien embrouillée par mon comportement inattendu. Puis il lève la tête pour regarder un second détail qui l'intrigue encore plus: le large miroir brisé et maculé de sang. Il comprend de moins en moins, toutefois il me regarde avec compassion. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais la haine qu'il a envers moi semble s'envoler soudainement. Il me revêtit finalement du tissu blanc et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je refuse de le regarder.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Kimblee? me questionne-t-il. Pourquoi ne voulez-vous rien me dire?

Je ne réponds pas et je serre un peu plus mes lèvres, de peur que tout ne sorte au grand jour.

- J'ai senti de la peur dans votre voix tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes.

- ...

- Pourquoi ne prononcez-vous pas un mot? Est-ce parce que vous n'avez rien envie de me dire?

Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre.

- … Ou est-ce parce que vous ne pouvez rien me dire?

Malgré moi, j'acquiesce de la tête. Miles pousse un profond soupir et ajoute ironiquement:

- Néanmoins, cela reste votre problème, c'est ça?

Je sursaute et je relève la tête aussitôt ses paroles prononcées. Je le fixe de mon regard brillant de larmes, essayant de lui faire comprendre: "Non, ce n'est pas cela!". Ma réaction semble le convaincre que cette fois-ci, je ne veux pas tout garder pour moi, mais plutôt que je n'arrive pas à raconter cela.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire grand-chose... Cependant, je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état. Tant pis pour votre secret, Kimblee, mais il faut absolument que notre médecin examine vos blessures, sinon elles risquent de s'infecter. Vous allez vous habiller et je vais vous accompagner auprès d'elle.

D'autres larmes viennent rejoindre les anciennes; jamais je ne me serai imaginé que Miles serait aussi attentionné envers moi, comme avec n'importe qui d'autre. Cela me redonne un regain d'espoir. Je penche ma tête en avant et la pose sur le torse de l'Ishbal. Cela l'abasourdi encore plus, puis finalement, il passe ses bras autour de mon corps, se voulant conciliant.

- Séchez vos larmes Kimblee, cela ne vous va pas, dit-il en rigolant, à vous, une femme aussi forte que ma supérieure le général Armstrong.

Au milieu de mes pleurs, je souris à cette idée. Etre comparée à cette femme est un véritable compliment.

- Mais dîtes-moi, comment vous appelez-vous réellement? Enfin, je veux dire... en tant que femme?

- ... Svetlana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles et moi marchons dans les couloirs de la forteresse de Briggs pour nous rendre au cabinet du docteur en faction dans celle-ci. Je serre fortement ma veste sur ma poitrine pour cacher cette dernière aux yeux de tous ceux que l'on rencontre. De toute façon, ils ne font pas attention à nous; sauf une personne, que j'aurais préférée ne pas revoir. Je fais semblant de ne pas paraître effrayée. Le général Raven me lorgne dès que je passe à sa hauteur et nous demande de stopper nos pas. Je crains le pire. Tandis que Miles se met face à lui, je ne me retourne pas, ne souhaitant pas subir le regard pervers et insistant de ce salopard. J'essaye du mieux que je peux de ne pas montrer que je tremble.

- Que faîtes-vous donc en compagnie de l'écarlate, commandant Miles? demande le général d'un ton qui se voulait amical.

- Apparemment il s'est blessé, et je lui montre donc le chemin menant à l'infirmerie, dit Miles avec assurance.

- Ah! Et bien, faîtes. Nous ne devons en aucun cas perdre un élément aussi précieux que lui.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive. Non mais quel culot! Oser prétendre que je lui suis précieux, alors que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un défouloir pour cet enfoiré! Je mets ma colère de côté et reprends mon chemin, n'attendant pas Miles. Je n'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus en compagnie de ce profiteur. Je tourne à un angle du couloir, me moquant bien de l'endroit où je me rends. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est être le plus loin possible de cet être vil. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et me force à m'arrêter. Je me dégage avec violence, n'étant pas d'humeur. Miles est devant moi et me dévisage, seulement je ne peux savoir ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il ressent à cause de ses lunettes teintées. Je me calme et m'excuse pour mon attitude.

- Quoi?! fait Miles étonné. C'est bien la première fois que vous me faîtes des excuses!

- Ah...

- Qu'avez-vous donc, Kimblee? Vous avez subitement changé d'attitude lorsque nous avons été abordé par Raven.

- Pourrait-on se rendre auprès de ce médecin maintenant? J'aimerai en finir vite.

- ... Bien.

Ayant compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de ma part, il se tait et me montre finalement le bureau du fameux docteur. Une jeune femme aux cheveux fous retenus par un bandeau et portant des lunettes nous accueille, avec un air surpris quand elle me voit.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous? demande-t-elle hésitante.

- L'alchimiste écarlate aurait besoin de quelques soins, répond Miles.

- Très bien, suivez-moi.

- Par contre... Avez-vous d'autres patients?

- Non. Pourquoi cette question?

Pour toute réponse, le commandant Ishbal ferme la porte du bureau et se tourne vers moi.

- Voilà, vous êtes satisfaite Kimblee? Comme cela personne à part nous deux ne saura votre petit secret.

Ebahie, je le fixe intensément, puis je souris tristement. Le docteur en blouse blanche semble particulièrement déstabilisée.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous?! fait-elle. Et pourquoi avez-vous dit satisfait"**e**", commandant Miles?!

- Il se trouve que Kimblee, ici présente, est une femme, docteur.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire... souffla-t-elle, ses lunettes rondes glissant de son nez fin.

- Moi aussi cela m'a fait un choc, mais on s'y habitue. Et puis, n'y pensez plus, nous sommes venus car elle a une blessure très particulière dans le dos, et nous aimerions que vous la soignez.

- Hein...? Ah oui! Je vais examiner cela. Retirez vos hauts Kimblee, vous voulez bien?

Miles nous tourne le dos, respectant la pudeur d'une femme. Je m'exécute et j'enlève veste et chemise, que je pose non loin de là. Je m'assieds sur un tabouret et le médecin étouffe une exclamation effarée en voyant les mutilations que mon dos a subies. De longues estafilades, suintantes et rouges de sang coagulé, se dessinent sur toute la surface de mon dos; sans compter les fins débris de verre qui sont incrustés dans ma peau. Le docteur se penche de plus près sur son étude et examine plus particulièrement les morceaux du miroir fichés tout près de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Je vais être obligée de vous soigner en opérant délicatement. Certains bouts de verre se trouvent bien trop prêts des nerfs de vos vertèbres; si je pratique une opération trop rapide, je risque de sectionner l'un des nerfs de la moelle épinière et... adieu. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop pressée?

- Pas le moins du monde, affirmés-je.

En effet, le plus longtemps je resterai loin de Raven, mieux ce sera. Le médecin me demande de m'allonger sur le ventre, sur l'un des lits. Elle part chercher son matériel et revient armée d'une seringue contenant un sérum capable d'endormir un ours d'après ses dires. Elle m'annonce qu'elle va m'endormir afin d'exercer son affaire sans crainte de faire un faux pas. Elle me pique et injecte la solution dans mon sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, je perds conscience sans même m'en rendre compte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien plus tard, je me réveille avec difficulté, je me sens très lourde et ma vue est encore trouble. Lorsque celle-ci revient à la normale et que mon cerveau consent de nouveau à fonctionner correctement, je constate que l'on m'a revêtue d'une longue chemise d'hôpital et que je suis à demi allongée dans un lit, le haut de mon corps étant à moitié relevé. Je bouge un peu et m'arrête aussitôt en grimaçant de douleur, mon dos me fait littéralement souffrir. J'essaye de m'installer le plus confortablement possible - démarche des plus ardues - et décide de ne plus bouger d'un pouce. Une porte s'ouvre et laisse apparaître la jeune femme aux cheveux touffus qui s'installe sur une chaise près de mon lit.

- Vous avez l'air en pleine forme! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air plutôt étrange.

- Si on veut... ajoutés-je, sarcastique.

- Bon d'accord, je suppose que votre dos ne doit pas vous laisser une minute de répit, mais sinon tout va bien?!

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- C'était de l'ironie! Croyez-vous que je ne m'interroge pas sur ce qui a pu vous causer une telle blessure? Avouez que c'est intriguant!

- ... Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je me sens obligé de vous demander de cesser de tourner autour du pot, Kimblee. Il y a des choses qui ne passent pas inaperçues. Lorsque je vous ai changé, j'ai constaté d'autres meurtrissures à des endroits inhabituels, que j'aurai préférés ne pas remarquer. Puis, j'ai demandé à Miles s'il avait noté quelque chose d'inhabituel dans votre comportement, et que m'a-t-il répondu? Que vous vous étiez effondrée en larmes dans ses bras! A cet instant, je n'ai plus eu aucun doute.

Tous mes muscles se crispent en entendant ce raisonnement. Elle a certainement observé les plaies et les ecchymoses que m'a faites Raven en me violant. Je détourne mon regard; je savais que cela se découvrirait si j'allais voir un médecin. Je me sens si mal à l'aise tout à coup.

- Même si vous ne consentez pas à me raconter ce qui a bien pu se passer, je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre.

- ...

- Pourquoi ne pas vous être défendue alors vous en aviez les moyens? Le type qui vous a infligé cette torture n'avait aucun droit sur vous.

- ... Justement, si.

- Ne dîtes pas de sottises!

Elle soupire et s'affale sur sa chaise, quelque peu lassée. Elle a du constater que je suis une vraie tête de mule; elle n'a pas fini d'en découdre avec moi.

- Même si cet impudent vous tient avec une carotte au bout du nez, commença-t-elle, il n'a pas à vous obliger à exécuter de tels actes.

- Il m'est impossible de me rebeller... murmurés-je défaitiste.

- ... Je sais qui vous êtes, Kimblee, comment le monde vous voit. Néanmoins, vous restez une femme tout à fait humaine... qui peut parfois avoir besoin d'aide. Malgré la réputation d'assassin dont on vous affuble.

- ...

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. Aussi, elle continue.

- Si on s'avise de vous refaire du tort, vous pourrez compter sur moi.

A cette annonce que je trouve tout simplement incongrue, je lève la tête vers elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Se sentir analysée aussi intensément par mon regard doré la met mal à l'aise, mais elle n'en montre rien. Elle est la deuxième personne à avoir eu de la compassion pour moi aujourd'hui. Si j'avais cru un jour que j'inspirerai de la pitié... Cela me fait chaud au coeur néanmoins. J'émets un faible sourire, si lâche que je peine à croire qu'elle l'ait décelé. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser transparaître mes sentiments, il est si difficile pour moi de remercier sincèrement quelqu'un. Toutefois, il me semble qu'elle a su lire le message sur mon visage; elle se lève et me conseille de me reposer si je veux pouvoir sortir au plus tôt. Puis, elle s'en va et referme la porte derrière elle. Je décide de suivre ses recommandations et m'installe le plus confortablement possible afin de m'endormir sans souffrance. Ce que je fais dans les minutes qui suivent.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sens une présence toute proche. Cette dernière m'oppresse il me semble. Je me fais violence pour ouvrir mes yeux encore fatigués. Ce que je vois me pétrifie sur place. J'ouvre de grands yeux hallucinés et peut-être même apeurés. A mes côtés, assis tranquillement sur une chaise, se tient le général Raven. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et je tremble imperceptiblement. Mais je reprends peu à peu de mon aplomb habituel et défie son regard narquois. Comment est-il donc arrivé jusqu'ici? Comment a-t-il eu l'autorisation de m'approcher?

- Bien le bonjour, ma chère, fait-il en inclinant la tête tel une révérence.

- Sortez d'ici, dis-je en contenant ma colère.

- Quel accueil! Je suppose que tu te demandes comment j'ai eu l'audace de venir à ton chevet?

- ... Allez-vous en, je dois me reposer.

- Je suis parvenu auprès de toi avec tant de facilité... Il faut avoué que j'ai un grade très important, mais j'imagine surtout que tu ne leur as rien dit à propos de nos ébats de cette nuit.

- "Nos ébats"?!

Je me relève sur mon séant, faisant abstraction du calvaire que m'inflige mon dos. Je n'ai jamais autant été irritée de ma vie. Je le toise d'un regard mauvais tandis qu'il ne cesse de sourire; ce qui m'agace encore plus.

- Croyez-vous que j'ai apprécié ce que vous m'avez fait subir, Raven?!!

- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais, c'est que moi par contre j'ai particulièrement adoré!

- Vous êtes abject! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous m'avez violée?!

- Peut-on parler exactement de viol? Tu t'es dévouée à notre cause, tu nous appartiens Kimblee. Tu m'appartiens! Nous avons simplement fait l'amour ensemble, un peu comme un jeune couple...

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire autre chose et je lui balance ma main dans le visage.

- Vous ne faîtes que réduire votre péché, Raven! criés-je hors de moi. J'ai beau appartenir au même camp que le vôtre, cela ne signifie pas que je vous appartiens en tant qu'objet sexuel. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me faire ça!

- C'est bon, tu as fini? Car je viens de me rappeler que j'avais oublié quelque chose hier soir.

Je sursaute. Se serait-il souvenu de la seconde pierre philosophale?

- Je vois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir, dit-il en esquissant un mince sourire en coin. Allez, donne-la moi.

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Kimblee. Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter? Tu dois nous obéir. Ta petite tirade de tout à l'heure n'a fait que t'aider à supporter les événements de cette nuit et ceux qui pourraient être à venir. En dehors de cela, tu ne peux rien faire, tu n'es qu'un pion sur l'immense échiquier mondial. Le problème pour toi, c'est que c'est nous qui tirons les ficelles. Si tu n'étais pas devenue cet alchimiste meurtrier que tu es désormais, peut-être que tu n'aurais jamais eu affaire à nous et peut-être aurais-tu eu la paix... du moins jusqu'au jour promis. Maintenant, cela suffit. File-moi la pierre.

Décidément, il a le chic pour renverser mes convictions. Je ne suis rien et il me le fait désagréablement bien ressentir. Après un long temps de réflexion, je crache la seconde pierre que j'avais aussi cachée dans mon estomac, à ma manière. Puis, je la lui tends. Il m'attrape la main et subtilise la bille rouge qui se trouve au creux de ma paume. Il la range dans une des poches de son manteau noir et je lui jette un regard interrogateur: il ne me lâche toujours pas la main. Cela m'intrigue et je commence à éprouver un sentiment de panique. Qu'a-t-il encore l'intention de me faire? Il ne va quand même pas avoir l'effronterie de me violer ici alors que je suis convalescente?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Kimblee, me susurre-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal. Je veux juste m'amuser un peu avant de te quitter.

Ne pas m'inquiéter? Il en a de bonnes lui! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il veuille que j'aime ce qu'il me fait endurer! Malgré moi, je le laisse me faire des avances. Il embrasse doucement les doigts de mes mains, puis mes paumes tatouées. Il délaisse mes bras pour s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et caresser ma poitrine apparente sous le tissu vert de ma chemise de nuit. Constatant avec contrariété, qu'il tire sur mon vêtement pour révéler un de mes seins à l'air libre, je clos mes yeux. Je sens ses doigts qui parcourent mon sein avec délectation, comme une gourmandise que l'on ne voudrait pas manger trop vite. Il se penche vers moi et passe sa langue humide dans mon cou, puis finalement, parcourt ma joue lisse jusqu'à ma bouche où il l'insère de force. Ce baiser brutal me rend nerveuse, surtout qu'il vient d'abandonner mon sein pour descendre plus bas. Il repousse les couvertures et les draps qui me recouvrent et remonte par la suite ma chemise de nuit au-dessus de mon bas ventre. Il fait glisser sa main sur mes cuisses, puis flatte mon entrejambe en apposant quelques pressions par-ci par-là sur ma culotte. Tout mon corps se crispe et je gémie. Raven ne relâche pas mes lèvres pour autant. Au contraire, il passe sa main libre derrière ma nuque afin d'intensifier son baiser, qui se fait encore plus emporté. J'en ai marre, aussi je me déchaîne et réussie à le repousser, assez pour qu'il cesse ses activités obscènes. Je me rhabille et tire les couvertures jusqu'au-dessus de ma poitrine, sous le regard médusé de Raven. Ce dernier reprend toutefois l'air moqueur qu'il avait en arrivant et me jauge. Il caresse ma joue d'un doigt, mais je ne l'en empêche pas car je sais qu'il ne tentera plus rien... Enfin, pour le moment.

- On se reverra bientôt, Kimblee, fait-il sûr de lui. D'ici là, ne fais pas de bêtises.

La porte se referme sur le général. Le message était on ne peut plus clair; je n'aie pas intérêt à révéler quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il faut à tout prix que je dissuade le docteur et Miles de me poser des questions à mon sujet. Je me sens si épuisée. Je me demande combien de temps je tiendrai encore sous le joug de Raven, que ce soit au niveau du corps ou au niveau de ma conscience. Je préfère ne pas réfléchir à cela pour l'instant. Je ferme donc les yeux et tente de replonger dans un sommeil profond, dont j'aimerais ne jamais sortir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela fait deux jours que je suis sortie de l'infirmerie... et pas l'ombre du général Raven en vue. C'est étrange, mais je me sens beaucoup plus libre tout à coup. Cela fait du bien de respirer un peu. Au-delà du couloir dans lequel je déambule, j'aperçois le commandant Miles qui sort d'une pièce adjacente. Je le rejoins afin de converser avec lui. Depuis qu'il m'a découvert sous mon véritable jour, il est beaucoup plus sympathique avec moi. Et puis, je trouve sa compagnie plutôt agréable, il est loin d'être laid et il me parle avec toute la courtoisie du monde. Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir de telles pensées pour quelqu'un; de plus mon rythme sanguin s'accélère à chaque fois que je le vois. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de l'approcher et de le saluer poliment. Il me rend mon salut et je remarque que ses joues sont empourprées. Je rie intérieurement; l'image de mon corps nu doit encore être très présente dans son esprit. Je lui demande s'il accepterait que je reste à ses côtés quelques instants. Il ne rechigne pas et m'invite à marcher avec lui. Il ne dit pas un mot, embarrassé comme il est. Seulement, je ne fais pas d'effort non plus car je ne sais que lui dire. La seule chose que j'aimerais lui raconter c'est les problèmes que j'ai eus récemment, mais je ne peux rien lui révéler et qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il s'en soucierait? Toutefois, je me rends compte que je ne l'ai jamais remercier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Ce n'est pas mon fort d'avouer de telles choses, mais j'ai bien réussi à m'excuser auprès de lui une fois, je peux donc aussi bien lui faire des remerciements.

- Commandant Miles, je... tentés-je vainement.

- Oui? m'incite-t-il à poursuivre.

- Je... Enfin, comment dire? Ces derniers temps vous ne me parlez plus avec ce ton froid dont vous usiez auparavant, et puis, vous m'avez apporté votre aide...

- Je vous en prie! Ne me remerciez pas.

- ... Je vois.

Je détourne le regard. Qu'ai-je donc cru? Qu'il serait possible qu'il éprouve quoique ce soit pour moi? Je divague complètement! Je suis la meurtrière de son peuple et je souhaiterais qu'il me pardonne pour ce que j'ai fait par le passé?! Tu délires totalement ma pauvre!

Pourtant, Miles remarque mon assombrissement et m'attrape par le bras pour que je me retrouve face à lui. Il ôte ses lunettes afin que je puisse voir son regard, plein de sincérité et loin d'être haineux.

- Ne vous méprenez pas Kimblee, m'affirme-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Je préférerais avec joie que nous continuions de nous parler aussi amicalement que possible.

Intriguée, je fouille son regard à la recherche d'une faille, de quelque chose qui me prouverait qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. En vain. Je crois qu'il n'a jamais été plus franc avec moi qu'en ce moment même. J'affiche un sourire quelque peu rêveur qui semble le surprendre, mais je le comprends, il est rare que je sourie ainsi. Je persiste à fixer ses yeux rouges qui me fascinent et en même temps me ravissent. Nous ne bougeons plus et continuons à plonger nos regards l'un dans l'autre. Je me sens bizarre tout à coup; j'ai l'impression d'être attirée par lui comme par un aimant. Mes joues rosissent sans que je m'en aperçoive; Miles non plus n'y fait pas attention, il est aussi captivé que moi par ce qui nous arrive. Peut-être suis-je folle, peut-être suis-je en manque d'affection, ou bien peut-être en ai-je tout simplement envie, mais je fais une chose qui me dépasse, une chose dont je ne me croyais pas capable. J'approche lentement mes lèvres de celles de l'Ishbal et les frôlent gentiment dans un baiser timide. Soudain, je me ressaisie et m'écarte de lui en regardant ailleurs, le teint entièrement pourpre.

- Je... Je suis désolé! m'exclamés-je en évitant tant bien que mal son regard. Je ne voulais pas...

- Kimblee...

- ... Je dois vous laisser. Excusez-moi.

Et je m'en vais en pressant le pas, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre nous deux. Après quelques tournants, je me retourne pour regarder derrière moi et constate qu'il ne me suit pas. Je me mets face au mur et pose mon front sur le béton froid. Je pousse un long et profond soupir, et tente de reprendre une activité cardiaque normale. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris bon sang?! Moi qui ai toujours refoulé chacun de mes sentiments, pourquoi les dévoilerai-je à la lumière maintenant? Cela me semble tellement irréel, tellement loin... Puis, je me surprends à rêvasser: je revois Miles qui me fixe intensément; je sens encore ses lèvres qui me ravissent, sur les miennes. J'entoure mon corps de mes bras et souris bêtement comme une gamine qui vient de rencontrer son prince charmant. Il faut me comprendre, c'est la première fois que je ressens cela.

Alors que je fantasme sur mon baiser avec l'Ishbal, quelqu'un se faufile près de moi sans un bruit.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec le commandant Miles, fait une voix sarcastique derrière moi.

Je retiens une exclamation de stupeur en reconnaissant la voix de cette personne. Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait peut-être décidé de me foutre la paix; je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Un filet de sueur froide coule le long de mon échine. Je n'ose me retourner, je ne veux pas avoir affaire à ses yeux emplis de perversité.

- Je dirais que vous vous entendez même à merveille, ajoute-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. J'espère au moins que tu n'as pas eu l'inconscience d'être trop familière avec cet Ishbal...

- Ne vous en faîtes pas Raven, dis-je en hachant bien chaque mots pour exprimer toute la haine que j'ai envers lui. Le secret de votre petit jeu est bien gardé.

- J'aurai aimé avoir droit moi aussi à un si doux baiser, Kimblee...

Sa main glisse sur mon visage, mes lèvres, puis dans mon cou. Il m'enlève mon écharpe et ne se gêne pas pour embrasser la peau de mon cou et y passer sa langue, ce que je trouve particulièrement odieux et répugnant. Il use de son autre main pour caresser ma poitrine devenue plate au travers de tous les tissus, et ensuite la fait descendre plus bas, beaucoup trop bas, jusqu'à mon entrejambe qu'il flatte avec de lents mouvements d'avant en arrière. Ma respiration s'accélère et je sens que mon pantalon s'humidifie. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses manières, c'est pourquoi je me débats et tente d'échapper à son étau. Mais il raffermit sa prise sur mon corps.

- Ne tente rien d'insensé Kimblee. Ce serait dommage de te perdre... et tu ferais de la peine au commandant Miles.

- ... Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur moi? Arrêtez cela tout de suite.

- Que me chantes-tu là?! Il n'y a que moi qui décide quand nous baisons et quand nous ne baisons pas.

- Vous êtes pathétique...

- Allons, laisse-toi aller Kimblee... Je suis certain que si tu consentais à te détendre, tu apprécierais mes gestes taquins.

- C'est vous qui le dîtes.

- Bah! Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir mon instrument aujourd'hui. J'ai juste envie de ressentir tes muscles se contracter à cause de la jouissance que tu auras eue sous mon joug.

Entraîné par son désir, il défait les boutons de ma veste intérieure et de ma chemise, repousse les bandelettes qui recouvrent ma poitrine et peut enfin titiller un de mes seins. De son autre main, il continue son avancée et dégrafe mon pantalon qu'il fait un peu glisser sur mes hanches, pour ensuite passer sa main dans ma culotte. Il excite toutes les parties sensibles de mon sexe et s'insère en moi. Je gémie. J'évite de crier, l'endroit n'est vraiment pas approprié pour ça. Il commence alors à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient avec ses doigts qui crispent tout mon corps. Je sens qu'il essaye d'aller le plus profondément possible toujours aussi brutalement; la douleur est telle que j'ai beaucoup de peine à retenir mes cris de souffrances. Mais il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et va de plus en plus vite. Je sens cette indicible chaleur monter en moi. Non! Il faut que je me retienne d'avoir cet orgasme qu'il attend avec tant d'impatience; seulement, c'est une tâche plutôt ardue. Il comprend mon intention; il stoppe donc ses doigts au fond de mon vagin et attend. Dans un souffle je lui demande pourquoi il s'arrête tout à coup.

- Pour que tu ne t'y attendes pas lorsque je repartirai à l'assaut, m'explique-t-il un sourire aux lèvres, et ainsi que tu jouisses sans aucune retenue.

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il reprend son action. C'est venu si soudainement que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. En cet instant ultime je ne suis plus qu'une marionnette entre les mains de Raven. Je pousse un cri étouffé lorsque mes muscles se contractent et libère ma jouissance. Des spasmes secouent mon corps tandis que mon pantalon se mouille comme si j'avais fait dedans. Je tombe sur les genoux, épuisée et encore tremblante. Enchanté d'être arrivé à ses fins, Raven caresse ma tête comme si j'étais son animal de compagnie et me complimente pour ma performance, avant de s'en aller en me laissant là. Humiliée à nouveau, je lève la tête et mon regard se perd dans une contemplation du plafond. Je n'arrive pas à me contenir et je me mets à sangloter.

- Je crois comprendre pourquoi vous ne le repoussez pas, fait une voix que je connais bien. Mais vous devriez le faire.

Miles! Il nous aurait donc vu Raven et moi?! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. Je m'active et opère un rhabillement rapide; seulement mes gestes sont confus et je n'arrive à rien. L'Ishbal vient se placer derrière moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules qu'il masse lentement.

- Calmez-vous Kimblee. C'est fini maintenant.

Il réussit à me détendre et je peux enfin reboutonner pantalon, chemise et veste sans difficultés. Il se relève et me tend une main que j'accepte. Il me force à le regarder.

- C'était donc cela dont vous ne vouliez pas me parler, constate-t-il. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais pu intervenir plus tôt. Mais vous n'avez plus à vous en faire, désormais il ne reviendra plus.

- C'est ce que vous croyez, rétorqués-je. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là, je le sais.

- Et bien la prochaine fois, rebellez-vous.

- Je ne peux pas, Miles! Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas vous mêler de cela!

Je m'apprête à nouveau à courir le plus loin possible, mais il me retient par le bras. Je tente de me dégager de son emprise en lui arrachant les doigts; cependant, il serre beaucoup trop sa poigne. Sa force physique est bien plus grande que la mienne et il arrive à me ramener auprès de lui, alors que je lui porte des coups. Il me prend dans ses bras. Vu qu'il ne tente rien de louche, je cesse toute violence et me laisse aller contre lui. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui est la cause de mon malheur, ce serait de la méchanceté gratuite que de me défouler sur lui. Il desserre un peu son étreinte et contre toute attente, dépose un baiser sur mon front.

- Ayez confiance en moi, je vous en prie... Svetlana...

Le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon véritable prénom me bouleverse... et me ramène aussi à la réalité. Je le repousse assez pour qu'il me lâche et je m'enfuie une fois de plus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'adosse contre la porte et réfléchit à tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé ces temps-ci. J'ai été violée par Raven et ce dernier ne semble pas prêt de me lâcher. Puis, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas si seule que cela, que deux personnes étaient prêtes à m'aider si cet enfoiré réitérait ces méfaits. Et Miles... Miles qui me prend dans ses bras, qui murmure mon véritable prénom à mon oreille et qui souhaite me protéger. Je suis certaine de pouvoir compter sur lui; je devrai me révolter la prochaine fois que le général voudra profiter de moi, comme il me l'a conseillé. C'est un risque à prendre, mais au moins je serai de nouveau libre de choisir la compagnie que je préfère. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre Raven, j'aurai votre peau! Je vous tuerai à petit feu afin de bien vous faire comprendre toutes les souffrances que j'ai endurées à cause de vous.

Je soupire de soulagement, je ne suis peut-être pas si perdue que cela finalement. Je me rends dans la salle de bain et une fois lavée, j'en ressors vêtue seulement d'une culotte et d'une chemise blanche qui couvre tout juste mon bassin. Je m'apprête à aller me coucher quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Oh non... Pas encore lui, il m'avait promis qu'il ne me ferait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Je m'approche de la porte et pose une main sur la poignée.

- Qui est-ce? demandés-je.

- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est moi Miles.

Je respire mieux. J'abaisse la poignée et tire la porte vers moi. Il entre et détourne son regard lorsqu'il remarque que je ne suis pas correctement habillé. Si j'avais su qu'il viendrait je me serai affublé d'un pantalon afin qu'il se sente moins embarrassé. Pourtant moi, je ne me sens pas plus gênée que cela de me retrouver ainsi face à lui. J'ai même l'impression d'être attirée par lui. Finalement, il consent à me regarder et je le vois rougir. Comme il porte ses lunettes, je ne peux savoir où il pose ses yeux, néanmoins j'ai ma petite idée... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais penser, il n'est peut-être pas comme ça lui!

- Donc, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me rendre visite? lui demandés-je.

- Je... Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien, articule-t-il difficilement.

- Je me sens on ne peut mieux lorsque vous êtes avec moi, Miles.

- Comment?!

- Euh...! Oubliez ce que je viens de dire!

Mais quelle idiote je fais! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire tout haut ce que je pense?! Hum... C'est un fait, j'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais, je ne cache jamais rien de mes impressions. Mais là, c'était une grosse gaffe; j'aurai mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler. Décidant de ne pas faire attention à ce que j'ai dit, Miles reprend la parole.

- En vérité, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi donc? m'étonnés-je.

- J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque, après ce que vous veniez de subir...

- Non Miles! Ne vous excusez pas. Vous avez bien fait au contraire. Je sais désormais que je peux compter sur quelqu'un, que je ne suis pas seule...

Ce n'est vraiment pas à lui de me faire des excuses. Il m'a redonné espoir et je ne sais pas comment le remercier. Je m'avance vers l'Ishbal et me blottit contre lui. Il ne me repousse pas et passe même ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je me sens si bien ainsi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de lui comme ça; après tout j'ai participé à l'extermination de son peuple. Est-ce cela que l'on appelle l'ironie du sort? Je me retrouve dans les bras de cet Ishbal alors que je suis la première cause de sa plus grande souffrance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en veux, je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait durant cette guerre. J'aimerai qu'il me pardonne, mais c'est impossible; c'est un désir bien trop égoïste.

Mes doigts se crispent sur son manteau.

- Je suis désolé.

- Qu'avez-vous dit?! fait Miles déconcerté.

- Pardon, pardon...

Visiblement, il finit par comprendre ce qui me met dans cet état. Il me serre alors plus fort dans ses bras et me murmure ces mots:

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée, Svetlana.

Je ne comprends pas.

- Je vous ai haï c'est vrai, mais depuis que je vous ai vu sous votre vrai jour, depuis que je sais le mal que l'on vous fait, je pense autrement. Il est vrai que j'aurai donné cher pour vous voir souffrir et agoniser comme les miens... cependant, vous ne méritiez pas ce que Raven vous a infligé. Il vous a imposé une sentence que je n'aurai jamais osé imaginer... Vous auriez du vous révolter, même après tout ce que vous avez accompli de mal, il n'avait pas le droit de vous faire subir une telle ignominie.

Mes larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues.

- Il... il m'a violé, sanglotés-je, et je l'ai laissé faire...

- Il vous a... Quoi?! répète-t-il outré.

- ... Il a été bien au-delà de ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui, Miles.

D'un geste vif, il enlève ses lunettes et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Puis, il plonge ses yeux rouges, emplis de colère et d'indignation, dans les miens.

- Je vous en supplie Svetlana, me prie-t-il, la prochaine qu'il tente une chose pareille sur votre personne, je vous en conjure, révoltez-vous et venez me trouver! Nous ferons en sorte de l'appréhender.

Il a l'air si sincère quand il me dit cela. Je me sens encore plus attirée par lui tout à coup. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire, ce qu'il le désarçonne au premier abord mais qui lui plaît au second. Je me rapproche de lui à nouveau et prends son visage dans mes mains. Mon cerveau dicte mes mouvements sans que je réfléchisse; je ne vois plus que lui en cet instant. Je pose alors mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser. Je me rends soudainement compte qu'il répond à ce dernier avec ferveur, ce qui me rempli de joie. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour j'aurai la possibilité d'embrasser quelqu'un. Je sens ses lèvres parcourir les miennes comme pour chercher une ouverture, que je lui fournie. Il rencontre ma langue qu'il enroule avec la sienne, puis il passe une main derrière ma nuque afin d'enflammer notre ballet. Je vous apprécie beaucoup Miles. Non! Je vous aime même! Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas en faire autant que cet enfoiré de Raven. Je vous donne l'autorisation de me toucher mon ami. Aussi, je lui prends une de ses mains que je pose sur mon sein, qui dessine une jolie forme ronde sous ma chemise. Aussitôt, il arrête le baiser et, son teint mâte devenu entièrement pourpre, il remarque avec une certaine gêne que sa main n'a pas lâché mon sein pour autant.

- Je crois que je suis allée un peu trop loin pour un début... m'excusés-je.

- Bien sûr que non! Enfin... je... s'exclame-t-il malencontreusement.

- ... Je vous aime Miles.

La honte qui l'habitait à l'instant semble s'évanouir à mes paroles. Il me considère avec un sérieux tout particulier, puis il caresse ma joue avec sympathie. Bien que je continue de fixer ses yeux d'un rouge intense, je déboutonne ma chemise lentement. Je laisse mes épaules à l'air libre mais garde ma poitrine cachée, attendant de voir ce qu'il va faire. Il ôte ses gants et passe une main sur ma peau. Enfin, il vient m'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui me décide à laisser tomber ma chemise à terre. Je me pends à son cou tandis qu'il m'enserre dans ses bras. Il caresse lentement mon dos, puis passe discrètement sa main sous mon aisselle pour venir flatter mon sein dans un geste timide. Je l'embrasse à nouveau à pleine bouche. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi attirée par quelqu'un ; mon cerveau se brouille mais je sens malgré tout que j'ai de plus en plus envie de lui. Il me semble que lui aussi s'emballe car ses mains commencent à se balader bien plus bas que mon dos. Je le force à enlever son manteau et la veste de son uniforme, et défait les boutons de sa chemise un par un, qu'il ôte avec empressement. Je fait de même avec ma culotte et me retrouve désormais nue. Je colle alors mon corps contre son torse, ce qui a pour effet de l'exciter davantage. Aussi, il prend délicatement mon corps dans ses bras et m'allonge sur mon lit. Tandis que je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour intensifier notre baiser, il se place entre mes jambes et défait la ceinture de son pantalon. Tout à coup, il stoppe notre étreinte et se redresse avec un air effaré. Il me présente son dos et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction et en ai même peur ; je m'assoie donc sur mon séant et tente de comprendre ce qui le perturbe.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtai à faire?! s'exclame-t-il.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, Miles? lui demandés-je.

- Je ne voulais pas en arriver là!

- … Je vous demande pardon. Je crois comprendre; c'est parce que c'est moi que vous hésitez…

- Non! Je ne peux pas vous faire cela alors que vous venez de subir un viol! C'est à moi de m'excuser, je me suis laissé emporter.

Il évite toujours de me regarder. Je me lève et me plaque contre son dos.

- Mais moi, j'en avais envie, murmurés-je.

Il consent à se retourner et contemple mon corps nu.

- En êtes-vous certaine? Me demande-t-il.

Je prends sa main et la pose sur ma poitrine.

- Sentez-vous mon cœur qui bat?

- Bien sûr, me répond-t-il interloqué.

- S'il bat si fort, c'est pour vous Miles.

Il réfléchit puis sourit gentiment, avant de venir m'embrasser à nouveau.

- Vous êtes une romantique, Svetlana, constate-t-il en riant.

- Si vous le dîtes.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire de mal.

- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec vous, Miles. Mais si ce n'est pas votre cas, je vous en prie, restez dormir avec moi. Je serai plus tranquille si vous êtes à mes côtés.

- Dans ce cas, je vais essayer d'être à la hauteur.

- Je n'en doute pas…

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres et part en direction de mon lit. Je me faufile sous les draps et regarde mon amant se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Il me rejoint et s'allonge à mes côtés. Je viens me blottir contre lui et caresse amoureusement son torse. Il embrasse mon cou et mes épaules tout en flattant mes fesses et mes cuisses. Je m'allonge sur le dos et il se place entre mes jambes, tout en se tenant au-dessus de moi. Il vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et je m'en délecte. Contre mon sexe frotte le sien, raide de désir. Il délaisse mes lèvres pour planter son regard pourpre dans le mien, doré.

- Si vous avez mal, faîtes-le moi savoir, ajoute-t-il telle une dernière recommandation. Je m'arrêterai aussitôt.

- Je suis sûre que vous vous y prendrez à merveille, susurrés-je avec amour.

Aussi, il repart à l'assaut de mes lèvres fines et ne les délaisse pour rien au monde. A l'aide d'une main, il remonte une de mes cuisses le long de la sienne et me pénètre lentement, avec autant de douceur que possible. Lorsqu'il se trouve entièrement en moi, je pousse une petite exclamation qui ne manque pas de le faire réagir. Il me demande si je souffre et je lui réponds que c'est tout le contraire et l'invite à continuer son acte. Rassuré, il exécute un mouvement de va-et-vient; contrairement à la fois où Raven m'a violée, la faible douleur que j'ai ressentie au début s'atténue progressivement. J'en arrive à apprécier de sentir mon amant au fond de moi. Tandis que mes hanches se soulèvent selon son rythme, j'halète tout comme lui. Je pousse des cris mais de plaisir cette fois-ci. Nos deux corps s'échauffent et de la sueur commence à perler sur notre peau. Entraîné par l'extase qui nous sublime, Miles accélère la cadence de son mouvement. Je sens avec impatience cette indicible chaleur s'accroître dans le bas de mon ventre.

- Je... Je crois que je vais bientôt jouir, Svetlana!

- Li... Libérez-vous en moi, Ha! Ne vous... retenez pas!

Continuant son incessant va-et-vient, Miles m'embrasse à pleine bouche en un baiser plus que fougueux auquel je réponds sans me faire prier, excitée comme je suis. Finalement, nous jouissons de concert et nous pouvons enfin relâcher nos muscles, jusqu'à présent tendus comme les cordes d'un arc. Il se retire doucement et nous reprenons notre respiration. Il me contemple et pose son front contre le mien.

- Je vous aime, Svetlana, murmure-t-il le plus sincèrement du monde.

- Merci...

Un dernier baiser et il s'allonge à mes côtés. Je pose ma tête sur son torse musclé et me calfeutre dans ses bras. Puis, j'écoute les battements de son coeur, ce coeur qui ce soir bat pour moi. Cela me berce et je m'endors enfin, l'âme en paix.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me réveille dans les draps encore chauds de mes ébats avec Miles et cherche à tâtons le corps de mon amant. Seulement, je ne le trouve pas. J'ouvre grands mes yeux et constate que je suis seule dans mon lit. Pourquoi est-il parti si vite? A-t-il eu peur? Ou est-ce parce qu'il culpabilise d'avoir coucher avec le principal assassin de son peuple? Impossible, il m'a avoué qu'il m'avait pardonné mes péchés et m'a finalement susurré qu'il m'aimait. Peut-être avait-il du travail; d'ailleurs quelle heure est-il? Je tourne la tête en direction de ma table de nuit et voit, posé à côté de la petite pendule, un billet. Tout en m'emparant du papier, je jette un oeil à l'horloge qui indique près de dix heures du matin. Bon sang! J'ai dormi pendant tout ce temps?! Je m'assoie dans mon lit et déplie le billet afin de lire le mot qui me semble être écrit de la main de Miles:

_"Svetlana,_

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous laisser seule ainsi, mais je débutais mon quart à_

_six heures du matin. Vous dormiez si bien que j'ai préféré ne pas vous réveiller._

_J'espère que vous me rejoindrez très bientôt, car j'aimerais boire un café en votre compagnie (même s'il n'est pas très bon)._

_Je pense à vous,_

_Miles._

_P.S.: Si Raven ose vous salir encore une fois, tuez-le! Vous êtes une femme forte et_

_vous savez aussi bien que moi quelle est la loi qui prime à Briggs."_

La loi du plus fort. Voilà ce qui régit les murs de cette gigantesque forteresse. Et moi, je suis plus forte que cet empaffé de général. Je n'aurai aucune pitié la prochaine fois qu'il tentera de me violer. J'exploserai sa face de pervers et dans une grande gerbe de sang, je lui octroierai chacun de ses membres un à un afin qu'il comprenne qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de l'alchimiste écarlate. Je sourie à la vue de cette perspective. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais plus eu le loisir d'utiliser mon alchimie. Me défouler sur lui me fera le plus grand bien et je pourrai enfin me libérer de toute cette haine qui submerge mon esprit.

Puis, je me ressaisie. Je relie une dernière fois le mot de Miles. Il m'attend. Aussi vive qu'un félin, je saute de mon lit et file me doucher. Une fois toute propre, je revêts mon accoutrement masculin et refait ma queue de cheval. Je ne ressemble plus à une femme désormais; cela me désole par rapport à Miles, mais je ne peux pas me trimballer avec des fringues de femme sur le dos, alors que tout le monde est persuadé que je suis un homme. Je ne suis pas encore prête à ce que tout le monde sache ce que je suis réellement. Je me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo et j'aie l'étrange impression que mon reflet me fait la moue. Il allait falloir que je prenne une décision rapidement. Si je veux avoir tout le loisir d'aimer et de vivre en compagnie de Miles, il faudra bien que j'accepte la femme que je suis. Néanmoins, cela m'angoisse, surtout avec le passé que j'aie. Et moi qui croyais avoir perdu toute notion d'amour et d'amitié... en fin de compte, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais je dois avouer que cela ne me dérange pas plus que cela. Cela fait du bien d'éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un et de se sentir aimée en retour.

Je m'empare de mon long manteau blanc et de mon écharpe que je passe autour de mon cou. Je sors de ma chambre et remonte les couloirs, espérant trouver aussi vite que possible mon amant. Après quelques temps de recherches, je l'aperçois en compagnie du capitaine Buccaneer. Je prends alors un air neutre en signifiant que j'aie à parler au commandant Miles. Ce dernier, impassible, indique à son comparse de continuer les opérations, seul, et me suit sans faire une seule remarque. Plus loin, je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne à l'horizon à part nous deux et, à ma plus grande surprise, avant même que je n'ai pu tenter quelque chose, Miles me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Heureuse de constater que je lui manquais, je réponds à son baiser avec ferveur. Nous délaissons nos lèvres et je rougie. Il me demande si j'accepte la proposition qu'il m'a faite dans le billet, j'acquiesce de la tête et lui emboîte le pas. La pièce où nous entrons est vide de monde. Tant mieux, nous pourrons ainsi parler sans nous voiler la face. Tandis que le café chauffe, il passe derrière moi et me prend par la taille.

- Comment avez-vous ressenti cette nuit? me demande-t-il.

- Cela a été un moment inoubliable, répondis-je l'esprit rêveur. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

- Je vous ai trouvée merveilleuse. A vrai dire, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un ange en face de moi, votre sourire illuminait les ténèbres dans lesquels nous nous trouvions.

Je rie.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui êtes romantique.

- Cela ne vous convient-il pas?

- Bien au contraire.

Je me retourne et dépose un baiser sur sa joue, avant de lui faire remarquer incessamment que le café est en train de bouillir. Il se précipite vers la cafetière et sert le liquide dans deux tasses. Il m'en tend une que je saisie. Je contemple à nouveau mon reflet à la surface du liquide noire. Ce reflet qui décidemment me fait une gueule pas possible. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai du mal à me montrer en tant qu'homme devant Miles qui m'a désormais vu nue. Je bois une gorgée du liquide âcre et amer pour me donner du courage, puis je pose la tasse sur une table. Je dis à Miles de se retourner, qui s'exécute après un instant d'incompréhension. Je défais les boutons de ma veste et de ma chemise et enfin, j'ôte les larges bandes qui aplatissent ma poitrine. Je referme le tout et constate avec joie que mes seins dessinent des rebonds sous mes vêtements. J'appelle mon amant par son nom et il se remet face à moi. Ses lunettes tombent sous le choc et il n'arrive à bafouiller que des mots incompréhensibles.

- Mais... mais que?! Svetlana?! s'exclame-t-il.

- Cela ne vous fait pas plaisir? demandés-je déçue, croyant que mes vêtements étaient décidemment trop masculins.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que je croyais que vous vous attachiez beaucoup à ce que l'on ne sache pas que vous êtes une femme.

- C'est vrai, mais je me sens mal à l'aise avec vous si je ne suis pas une femme.

- Dois-je prendre cela comme une preuve d'amour?

- Si vous le souhaitez.

- Vous êtes très belle comme vous êtes, Svetlana. Et pas seulement physiquement.

Comme je suis. Il m'accepte telle que je suis, malgré toutes les différences qui me sépare des autres. Malgré ce que j'ai fait à son peuple, il consent à m'aimer. Je me sens si émue tout à coup. Je sourie et le fixe d'un regard brillant. Une larme coule sur ma joue et il l'essuie. Je pose ma tête au creux de son cou et le remercie encore maintes et maintes fois. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il soit possible que quelqu'un puisse tenir à moi, je me sens de nouveau capable de déplacer des montagnes. Je crois comprendre maintenant ce que signifie l'expression "l'amour donne des ailes".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs semaines passent dans la plus grande tranquillité. Miles et moi passons le plus clair de notre temps ensembles que ce soit de jour ou de nuit. J'aime le sentir près de moi, sa présence est rassurante. Grâce à lui, Raven ne s'approche plus de moi et je me sens moins seule. Seulement le bonheur est toujours de courte durée, il me semble que le destin s'acharne sur moi.

Cette soirée, je la passerai seule. Apparemment, c'est au tour de Miles et de l'un de ses coéquipiers de faire des rondes de nuit. Comme il ne dormira pas de toute la nuit, je décide de faire de même et d'attendre qu'il revienne pour que l'on s'endorme l'un à côté de l'autre, comme nous avons désormais l'habitude de le faire. Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, ne sachant pas comment tuer le temps. J'espère qu'il reviendra vite car je ne suis pas tranquille, j'ai l'étrange impression que quelque chose va me tomber dessus. Pour ôter ses mauvaises pensées de ma tête, je vais prendre une douche qui détend mes nerfs à merveille. Je me sèche avec une large serviette-éponge et revêts simplement un pantalon et une chemise. J'attache mes cheveux avec un élastique et sors de la sale d'eau. Je déambule de nouveau dans ma chambre, puis je m'assoie et me tourne les pouces. Je lis un livre particulièrement court et en fin de compte je m'allonge sur mon lit. Je me tourne sur le côté et constate que seulement deux heures se sont passées depuis le départ de mon amant. Je soupire. J'abaisse mes paupières et repense aux bons moments que j'ai passés avec Miles. Mes souvenirs se mélangent et m'entraînent dans un abîme profond, celui du sommeil.

Une porte qui grince. J'émerge de mes rêves et tends l'oreille. Des pas qui se dirigent vers mon lit. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux et je sourie. Ce doit être Miles. Le matelas s'affaisse lorsqu'il s'installe dessus et se penche vers moi. J'attends de savoir ce qu'il va faire. Remarquera-t-il que je suis réveillée? Cela me plaît de jouer avec lui. Lui aussi doit avoir envie de s'amuser avec moi, car il longe les courbes de mon corps avec une main, puis passe cette dernière sous ma chemise au niveau de mon ventre. Il la remonte et vient flatter mon sein. J'ai un frisson, non pas de plaisir mais d'angoisse. Je réfléchis. Miles n'est pourtant pas du genre à aller aussi loin lorsqu'il veut seulement me faire des avances, c'est quelqu'un qui me respecte beaucoup trop pour oser me faire ce genre de chose. Je commence à avoir peur, car la personne qui se trouve à mes côtés, ce n'est pas Miles!

Je me relève sur mon séant, tout en m'éloignant un peu de l'impudent qui a osé s'introduire dans ma chambre sans permission. Mes muscles se crispent lorsque je reconnais la personne qui me fait face. Comment ne pas oublier ce visage qui me lorgne avec perversité? Je respire profondément, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas paniquer. Je le regarde avec haine, prête à en découdre une bonne fois pour toute.

- Vous n'avez pas votre place ici, général Raven, dis-je avec tout le mépris que je lui accorde.

- Tu oublies que ce n'est pas toi qui commandes ici, fait-il l'air goguenard.

- Vous avez attendu patiemment votre heure à ce que je vois.

- Il faut avouer qu'avec cet Ishbal qui te tournait sans arrêt autour, j'ai eu bien du mal à t'approcher.

- Oui et justement, vous feriez de repartir presto car il risque de revenir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Cela m'étonnerait. Il n'est que trois heures du matin ma chère.

Je déglutie. Ce coup de bluff était puéril et ridicule, il sait forcément mieux que moi l'heure qu'il est.

- D'ailleurs, commence Raven, j'aurai aimé savoir comment t'y es-tu prise pour te dénicher un aussi loyal garde du corps? Lui as-tu révélé ce qui s'est passé entre nous?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

- Miles aurait-il fait abstraction de ses désirs de vengeance pour finalement protéger une meurtrière?

- Qu'entendez-vous par là?!

- Tu fuis Kimblee. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je ne suis pas au courant?! Je sais que tu as couché avec cet Ishbal.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire?

Il m'attrape violemment par le bras et me ramène vers lui. Je continue néanmoins de le défier du regard.

- Il y a que tu es à moi, Kimblee, siffle-t-il, je ne laisserai pas ce mécréant qui n'a pas sa place dans l'armée d'Amestris, s'approcher de toi encore une fois.

- Pourtant jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez rien tenté pour passer outre, ajoutés-je avec cynisme.

Il me gifle avec force. Mon caractère arrogant ne lui plaît décidemment pas. Il me force à m'allonger sur le dos, mais je me débats de toutes mes forces. Encore heureux pour lui qu'il maintienne mes deux bras, car s'il les lâche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je saurai en profiter. Il arrive finalement à ses fins, son corps étant plus imposant que le mien. Il se penche tout près de mon oreille et me murmure ces menaces:

- Je t'assure, Kimblee, que si tu continues de me fausser compagnie comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours, je ferai en sorte que le commandant Miles passe de vie à trépas.

J'ouvre de grands yeux effarés et me mets à trembler. Non! Il n'oserait quand même pas tuer le seul être que j'aime sur cette Terre? Je sais cependant, qu'il en serait largement capable si cela pouvait lui laisser le champs libre. Je ferme les yeux afin d'empêcher mes larmes de couler.

- Je vous en prie, ne faîtes pas cela, le suppliés-je. Je l'aime...

- Ah! Tu l'aimes?! s'exclame-t-il pas si étonné que ça. Et bien, si tu souhaites qu'il ne lui arrive rien de malheureux, je t'engage à exaucer le moindres de mes désirs.

Malgré mon dégoût, je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Il émet un sourire en coin, reflet de toute sa perversion. Il relâche enfin la pression qu'il exerçait sur mes bras; seulement, je n'ai plus le courage de les utiliser. Si je le rate, c'est Miles qui en pâtira et je ne veux en aucun cas en arriver à de telles extrémités. Profitant de ma nouvelle docilité, Raven déboutonne ma chemise et enfouie son visage dans ma poitrine. Il se redresse et m'ôte finalement mon pantalon et ma culotte par la même occasion. Il dégrafe sa braguette et sort son sexe chaud qu'il flatte contre mon entrejambe. Je tremble. Je m'agrippe aux draps, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ménagera pas ses coups. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, mais mes larmes finissent par couler. Dire que j'avais promis à Miles que je tuerai cet enfoiré si il réitérait ses méfaits. Et voilà que je me laisse faire... mais pourquoi donc, bon sang?! Je n'aie pas à le laisser me violer ainsi, c'est contraire à ce que m'a prié de faire mon amant! Seulement, si Raven s'en sort vivant, je risque de perdre mon cher et tendre. Que me suggérerait Miles dans un cas pareil? Il me dirait de ne pas réfléchir, de penser d'abord à moi et de foncer.

Alors que Raven s'apprête à me pénétrer, j'hurle un "Assez!" qui sort du plus profond de mon âme et je claque les paumes de mes mains l'une contre l'autre. La transmutation s'opère, des éclairs jaillissent et une déflagration retentit dans la chambre, créant un épais nuage de fumée. Ne sentant plus le corps du général au-dessus de moi, je me lève rapidement et tente d'atteindre la porte pour sortir. Mais un coup de feu se fait entendre et je sens une douleur cuisante au creux de ma main gauche. Je pose les yeux sur cette dernière et constate avec horreur qu'un mince trou béant traverse ma paume, détruisant ainsi l'un de mes cercles alchimiques. Ma main ensanglantée est désormais inutile. J'éprouve une terreur primale quant à savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver. Le nuage s'évapore peu à peu et je peux voir Raven debout, armé d'un pistolet pointé sur moi, le canon encore fumant. Je l'ai loupé et en plus il est bon tireur, j'aurai tout réussi cette nuit, moi. Je remarque néanmoins que son épaule droite est sérieusement brûlée. Mais cela ne m'avance pas à grand-chose car je ne peux plus faire usage de mon alchimie; à moins qu'il ne me laisse le temps de tracer mon second cercle quelque part, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup. Il s'avance vers moi tandis que je recule. J'aperçois dans ses yeux une lueur de colère que j'aurai préféré ne pas voir. A partir de maintenant, il ne va certainement plus me ménager; tout chez lui inspire la violence à présent. Tremblante, je cherche subrepticement la poignée de la porte dans mon dos. Il me voit faire et agrippe mon bras droit. Il est tout près de moi et je sens le canon de son arme parcourir le haut de mon corps.

- Quelle partie de ton corps vais-je avoir le plaisir d'occire en premier? se demande-t-il. Il ne faut pas que je t'amoche trop, j'aimerais pouvoir encore me servir de toi.

Il place son revolver sur mon sein droit.

- Non, je n'oserais jamais... Tu es bien trop belle pour que je t'inflige ça. En fait, je veux juste que tu te tiennes tranquille, et puis tu mérites une bonne leçon.

Je sens alors le métal froid descendre jusqu'à mon flanc droit. Raven stoppe son geste et j'entends le cliquetis du revolver qui s'arme. Il commence à presser la détente. A ce moment-là, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'écoule plus lentement. Mon corps cesse de trembler et je n'éprouve plus aucune peur. Je n'ai jamais eu peur de la mort, je n'ai jamais eu peur de la douleur physique. En cet instant, il peut bien m'arriver n'importe quoi, je ne ressens plus rien. Je flotte. Devant mes yeux, ce n'est plus le visage du général que j'entrevois, mais celui de Miles. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour prononcer son nom faiblement. Comme si cela avait été le déclencheur, Raven tire à bout portant. Le coup de feu résonne dans mes oreilles mais il me semble que je n'y fais guère attention. La balle de plomb traverse l'intégralité de mon corps, arrachant chaque parcelle de peau, puis de chair, puis de mes organes vitaux. Je sens, sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, qu'une partie de mes intestins brûle au passage de la balle, et cette dernière retraverse de nouveau ma chair et ma peau pour enfin ressortir à l'air libre dans une giclée de sang écarlate. Sa course s'arrête dans le bois de la porte. Je ne pleure pas, je ne prononce pas un mot, je ne crie pas. Quelque chose remonte dans ma gorge. Cela a un goût de fer. Le liquide rougeâtre traverse mes lèvres et coule le long de mon menton, puis dans mon cou. Soudainement, le temps reprend son cours et mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner. La douleur est tout simplement atroce, pourtant je ne hurle pas. Des flots de sang chaud s'écoulent lentement de ma plaie, le long de ma jambe droite. Ma vue se brouille et j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ressentir chacun de mes membres. Mes jambes ne peuvent plus supporter mon poids; je glisse le long de la porte et je m'écroule à terre, vidée de toute énergie. Raven me tourne sur le dos et caresse doucement mon corps.

- Allons, tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant, Kimblee... Ne t'inquiètes pas, une fois que je me serai occupé de ton cas, je t'emmènerai te faire soigner.

Il en a de bonnes lui. Il pense vraiment que je vais croire ce qu'il me débite? Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse dans le cou. J'en profite alors pour tracer un cercle de transmutation avec le sang qui abonde de ma main gauche. J'essaye de parler mais mes mots se perdent dans des toussotements dus au sang accumulé dans ma gorge. Raven se redresse et me lorgne, intrigué.

- Et bien, que t'arrive-t-il, ma belle? me demande-t-il amusé. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue si bien pendue?

- Kof! Vous... Vous allez mourir, articulés-je avec difficulté.

- Que racontes-tu?!...

Dans un ultime effort, je le repousse et pendant qu'il est à terre, j'appose ma main droite à plat sur le cercle que j'ai tracé. Des éclairs jaillissent, faisant trembler le sol où je me trouve. J'assassine Raven du regard qui semble effaré et lui adresse un dernier sourire narquois. Je fais sauter le sol où se tient le général; dans un immense fracas, le tout s'effondre à l'étage en dessous. Je regarde d'un oeil vitreux les dégâts que j'ai causé: on voit bien à quel point je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je ne suis même pas sûre que cela a été suffisant pour tuer Raven. Mais je préfère ne pas m'en soucier. J'ai plus important à faire. Je sens ma vie s'échapper petit à petit de mon corps, il faut à tout prix que je trouve Miles, il pourra certainement m'aider et me protéger en attendant que je recouvre ma santé. Je jette un oeil à la plaie que j'ai au ventre et remarque avec angoisse que le sang continue de couler abondamment. Toujours sur les genoux, je soulève mes bras pour agripper la poignée de la porte. Une fois que je la tiens, je fais un effort surhumain pour me remettre debout, ce qui fait encore plus saigner ma blessure. J'y arrive et reprends mon souffle. Je tremble plus que de raison et l'oxygène commence à me manquer. C'est alors que j'entends quelqu'un qui remonte sur les gravats du sol que j'ai explosé. Je tourne la tête et m'aperçoit avec horreur que Raven est toujours vivant. Il est vaguement blessé à la tête, une entaille, dégoulinante de sang, partant de son front jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Il a l'air plus que furieux et moi je me demande ce qu'il lui faut pour qu'il crève une bonne fois pour toute.

- Tu vas me le payer, ma jolie...

Je ne réfléchis pas et je tourne la poignée de la porte. Je m'engouffre dans le couloir et me mets à courir du mieux que je peux, malgré mes blessures qui me font virer de l'oeil. J'entends Raven me poursuivre en me criant de m'arrêter. Et je cours plus vite, effrayée à l'idée de devoir encore subir son joug. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui! Je veux vivre librement! Je veux vivre avec Miles! Je veux vivre comme je l'entends! Je veux vivre comme je suis!! Il est hors de question qu'il m'en empêche. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues à cause de l'impitoyable souffrance que m'infligent mes blessures, mais je n'en ai que faire. Il n'y a décidemment personne dans cette forteresse la nuit?! Je tourne à plusieurs angles de couloirs, espérant distancer le général. Je pousse alors une porte blindé et m'engouffre dans le vaste sous-sol des machines. Je claque la porte derrière moi et me laisse tomber sur la rampe en métal qui surplombe toute l'immense pièce. J'halète, puis j'inspire longtemps avant de hurler le nom de mon amant qui résonne sur chacun des murs avoisinants. Personne ne me répondant, je reprends ma course effrénée en empruntant les escaliers qui mènent aux dédales séparant les machines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un bruit d'explosion, puis un deuxième. Le commandant Miles et le capitaine Buccaneer sursautent en même temps, se demandant ce qui a bien pu provoquer un tel boucan. Le géant aux longues moustaches émet l'hypothèse d'une attaque de Drachma, mais l'Ishbal dément cette théorie; jamais Drachma n'oserait s'attaquer à Briggs en sachant que le général Armstrong est à la tête de cette dernière. Non, Miles a bien une idée, mais il préférerait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ce ne serait quand même pas..._

_- Svetlana... murmura-t-il pour lui-même._

_- Pardon?! fait Buccaneer interloqué. Mais de qui parlez-vous?_

_- C'est-à-dire que..._

_Soudain, tous deux entendent distinctement une voix de femme crier avec force le nom de Miles, exactement dans la salle où il se trouvait. Les mains de l'intéressé se crispent sur la rambarde en fer. Plus de doute, c'est bien elle; il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose. Raven a du profiter de son absence pour venir violer encore une fois son amante. Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas tué comme il le lui avait conseillé?_

_- Il y avait de la peur dans cette voix, affirme Buccaneer, on ferait bien d'y aller commandant._

_Tremblant de rage et avant même que son comparse ne réagisse, Miles s'élance dans les dédales de la salle des machines, bien décidé à retrouver sa dulcinée et à imposer son jugement._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Je m'arrête et crache un flot de sang. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et j'ai l'impression de ne pas voir à plus de deux mètres. Alors que je m'apprête à repartir, une main se pose sur mon épaule et m'envoie valser sur le sol. Je souhaite me rétablir, seulement je place mal mon bras et ce dernier se brise juste au-dessus du coude. Je crie sur le coup et serre les dents par la suite. Le choc passée mais pas la douleur, j'entrouvre mes paupières et voie cet homme, que je haie tant, se pencher sur moi et me sourire, tout en caressant ma poitrine.

- Si tu savais à quel point cela me fait chier de devoir abîmer un aussi beau corps, me susurre-t-il avant de se placer entre mes cuisses et de flatter celles-ci. Tu es couverte de sang, cela me désole. Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'accepter, mais je t'aime Kimblee.

- Vous mentez... si ouvertement, dis-je lentement. Seul mon corps et ce que vous pouvez en faire... vous intéresse.

- C'est déjà une belle preuve d'amour, non?

- Je... n'appelle pas ça... de l'amour. Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud!

- ... Je prends ça pour un compliment.

Sa main glisse vers mon entrejambe avec lequel il s'amuse. Rassemblant mes dernières forces, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le frapper et lui empêcher de continuer cette ignominie. Lui aussi se débat et me gifle. Il réussit finalement à me bloquer, mes coups devenant plus faibles du fait que je commence à perdre conscience. Mon esprit flotte de plus en plus, j'ai du mal à réagir à ce qui m'entoure. Raven allait certainement me violer lorsque quelqu'un l'interpelle en pointant une arme à feu sur son crâne.

- Ôtez vos sales pattes de cette femme, siffle Miles qui se retenait au mieux de laisser éclater sa colère.

Raven se relève mais ne se retourne pas. Le capitaine Buccaneer rejoint le groupe en hâte et regarde la scène d'un oeil outré. J'aimerais me remettre debout mais je suis incapable de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. J'ai déjà énormément de mal à garder mes yeux ouverts. Je vois Miles passer son arme à son acolyte.

- Tenez-le en joue, capitaine, fait l'Ishbal. Je dois m'occuper d'elle avant d'apprendre le respect à ce monstre.

- Que croyez-vous pouvoir me faire Miles?! interroge Raven avec cynisme. Je fais parti des hautes instances de l'armée! Vous n'avez pas à me dicter mes actes!

- Et vous, vous n'aviez aucunement le droit de violer cette jeune femme!

- Mais que signifie donc tout cela?! demande Buccaneer. J'ai du mal à vous suivre! Et qui est-elle?

Des voix se font entendre au loin, prévenant que du monde n'allait pas tarder à arriver dans le coin. Oubliant les questions de son comparse, Miles s'agenouille près de moi et se débarrasse de son manteau. Il m'en revêt afin de cacher ma nudité aux yeux de tous. Puis, il m'embrasse sur le front et m'étreint dans ses bras. Je sens qu'il tremble et remarque avec peine qu'une larme coule sur sa joue. Il s'excuse milles fois de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt et cela me chagrine. Je n'aime pas le voir si triste, aussi je me fais violence pour prononcer ces mots:

- Vous êtes là, Miles... c'est le plus important.

J'aimerais l'embrasser, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Il me semble qu'il comprend mes pensées et vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres tachées de sang.

- Cette fois, c'est réellement fini, me murmure-t-il. Je ne laisserai plus cet enfoiré vous faire du tort.

Il prend tout mon corps dans ses bras, en faisant bien attention à ne pas me blesser davantage, et se lève. Arrive alors un petit groupe de personne dont fait parti le général Olivia Mira Armstrong. Elle ne comprend pas sur le coup, comme à peu près tout le monde ici présent, et Miles se charge de faire l'accusation de Raven et de plaider ma cause. Je n'entends pas tout ce qu'il dit, je m'aperçois juste que le comportement du général de Central en choque plus d'un. La plus scandalisée est sans aucun doute, le général Armstrong. Etant une femme, elle comprend mieux que personne ce que j'ai pu ressentir dans ces affreux moments de doute. J'en suis sûre, elle ne laissera pas Raven s'en sortir indemne. J'émets un faible sourire. Raven n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. Armstrong se tourne vers Miles et lui demande de me conduire vite fait à l'infirmerie pendant qu'elle s'occuperait du condamné. L'Ishbal la remercie et part illico presto chez le docteur en m'emportant dans ses bras. Pendant le trajet, il remarque que je ferme mes yeux par à-coup; il m'intime alors de rester avec lui. Je fais du mieux que je peux, mais je sens que je vais bientôt perdre connaissance. Je ne veux pas m'en aller si vite.

Quand nous arrivons en trombe dans l'infirmerie, c'est pour constater que le docteur n'est pas seul. La jeune mécanicienne du FullMetal Alchemist, portant le nom de Rockbell, se trouve en sa compagnie. Le docteur se précipite vers nous et aide mon amant à me déposer sur un lit. Avant même de m'ôter le manteau de Miles, je pense qu'elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Elle me met donc à nue et examine mes plaies avec affliction; elle décide de se mettre au boulot dès maintenant, souhaitant éviter l'infection. Elle part chercher ses outils et quand elle revient, Winry Rockbell lui demande si elle peut se rendre utile. Le médecin l'en remercie et lui indique les tâches qu'elle aura à accomplir; puis, elle demande à Miles de bien vouloir attendre dans le couloir. Bien que réticent à l'idée de me laisser une fois de plus, alors qu'il a failli me perdre, il consent à se retirer. Le médecin se penche au-dessus de moi et m'injecte une dose d'une solution qui m'envoie dire bonjour aux anges.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'émerge lentement et difficilement d'un long et profond sommeil. Mes yeux finissent par s'habituer à la lumière ambiante et j'entrevoie une jeune fille blonde près de moi, qui s'occupe de ma perfusion sanguine. J'ai mal partout et je me sens particulièrement faible (état que je déteste au plus haut point). Je me rends compte que je n'arrive plus à bouger mon bras gauche. Etait-il si irréparable que l'on me l'a enlevé? Non, je constate qu'on l'a simplement entouré d'un plâtre. Je panique vraiment pour un rien. La jeune fille, qui se trouve être Winry Rockbell, me jette un coup d'oeil et s'émerveille de me voir réveillée. Elle me dit qu'elle va prévenir le médecin de ce pas, mais je la retiens:

- Attendez! Savez-vous où se trouve le commandant Miles?

- Oh! Rassurez-vous, mademoiselle, dit-elle en me souriant gentiment. S'il n'est pas là, c'est parce qu'il avait pas mal de travail à rattraper.

- A rattraper?

- En effet, il est souvent venu vous voir pendant ses heures de travail, alors que vous étiez inconsciente.

- Mais, combien de temps suis-je restée dans les pommes?!

- A peu près quatre jours.

- Tant que ça?!

- Le commandant a lui aussi été étonné au début, de constater que vous ne vous réveilliez pas, seulement votre corps, comme votre esprit, avait subi beaucoup de dégâts, ce qui l'a énormément fatigué. On commençait à se demander pendant combien de temps encore vous resteriez dans le coma.

- Je vois. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez vous agiter. Restez allongée, je vais chercher le médecin.

Et elle part dans le bureau du docteur, qui ne tarde pas à venir m'examiner pour s'assurer que toutes mes fonctions vitales sont en parfait état de marche. Elle remet son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

- Vous l'avez échappé belle cette fois-ci, dit-elle en soupirant.

- Comme vous dîtes.

- Néanmoins, vous ne pourrez pas sortir de ce lit avant quatre ou cinq semaines.

- C'est long...

- Oui, mais c'est le temps nécessaire pour que vous vous remettiez. Nous ferons en sorte de rendre ces semaines à venir plus attractives.

- Merci doc.

- Ne me remerciez pas, soigner les gens est mon métier. Reposez-vous maintenant, vous en avez grand besoin.

Je suis ses conseils à la lettre et me réinstalle confortablement dans mon lit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, je reçois enfin la visite de celui que j'attendais. Miles enlève ses lunettes et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras avec délicatesse et je me pelotonne contre lui. Malgré la faiblesse que je ressens dans tout mon corps, je me redresse un peu pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Notre baiser se fait plus enflammé et nous ne nous séparons pour rien au monde, comme si nous avions été loin l'un de l'autre pendant des années. Il délaisse mes lèvres et me rallonge sur mon lit avec milles précautions.

- Je croyais que vous aviez du travail à rattraper? dis-je un sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai, mais le général Armstrong a insisté pour que je retourne vous voir quand elle a appris que vous étiez réveillée.

- Cela prouve que son coeur n'est pas si glacé que ce que l'on prétend.

- C'est une grande âme.

- Vous aussi vous en êtes une.

- Ah oui?

- Qui est-ce qui m'a accepté malgré ce que je suis?

- Vous avez raison.

- ... Qu'en est-il de Raven?

- Figurez-vous qu'il a mystérieusement disparu.

- Je vois, merci pour tout Miles.

- Remerciez plutôt le général Armstrong lorsque vous la verrez.

- D'accord.

- Je dois vous laisser, Svetlana.

- Revenez-moi vite.

Il m'en fait la promesse en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres et se retire à reculons, ce qui me fait rire. De nouveau, je retourne dans le domaine des songes, espérant ardemment que le temps passe très vite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vous vous portez comme un charme!

C'est ce que m'annonce le médecin quelques semaines plus tard, tandis que je déambule dans la pièce, heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de mon lit. Le docteur intervient alors pour me faire rasseoir sur mon lit en me conseillant de me ménager un tant soit peu. Winry Rockbell, avec qui j'ai réussi à sympathiser, m'annonce qu'elle va chercher mes vêtements afin que je sois plus présentable. Je réfléchis quelques secondes et lui dit de stopper son geste. Elle et le médecin s'interrogent, et je leur confie que j'aimerais désormais porter des vêtements plus féminins que ceux que je portais jusqu'à présent. Après tout, quasiment tout le monde est au courant de ma réelle identité, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je me cacherais plus longtemps. Riant à gorge déployée, le médecin me dit qu'elle veut bien me filer quelques nippes lui appartenant.

Un peu plus tard, je regarde dans un large miroir la jeune femme qui se présente à moi. Cette fois-ci, mon reflet me sourit et semble me féliciter. J'ai grand hâte de me présenter ainsi vêtue à Miles. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'introduit dans la pièce et se fige en me voyant. Puis, il se reprend et s'avance vers moi. Je plonge mon regard dans celui flamboyant de mon aimé.

- Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit maintes fois, commence-t-il en riant, mais je me répète: vous êtes sublime, Svetlana.

- Vous me flattez, mon cher.

Il prend mes mains et embrasse mon front.

- Mais c'est là la vérité, mon ange.

Je remarque alors que le médecin nous regarde en faisant un sourire plus que béat. Je lui demande si quelque chose ne va pas.

- Bien au contraire, tout va à merveille! s'exclame-t-elle les yeux remplies d'étoiles.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela me fait peur.

- J'ai un heureux événement à annoncer!

- Et quel est-il? demande Miles toujours plus intrigué.

- Votre chère fiancée va être maman! N'est-ce pas merveilleux?

Tandis que le docteur saute de joie, que Winry Rockbell me félicite et que Miles me regarde gentiment comme si je portais tout l'avenir du monde sur mes épaules, je me mets à réfléchir. Je vais avoir un enfant. D'accord. Mais cet enfant, est-il de Miles? M'étant faite violer par Raven, il se peut aussi bien que ce soit son enfant à lui que j'attends. Je déglutie avec difficulté. Non, ce n'est pas possible! Même mort, il arrive encore à me causer du tort. Je n'en peux vraiment plus de cette pourriture. Il a vraiment bien réussi son coup. Les personnes présentes remarque ma détresse et m'interroge sur la cause de mon tracas. Je leur explique et leurs sourires s'effacent tout à coup. C'est vrai, ils n'y avaient pas pensé.

- Allons, je ne vois pas pourquoi cet enfant ne serait pas celui du commandant, hésite le médecin.

- Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a qu'une chance sur deux pour qu'il soit bien de lui, dis-je blasée.

- Je suis désolée...

Miles semble réfléchir intensément et prend finalement une décision qui me surprend.

- Svetlana, je suis d'accord pour que vous abandonniez de suite le bébé.

- Quoi?! m'offusqués-je. Mais pourquoi me proposer cela?

- Je ne veux pas que vous viviez dans une angoisse constante. Si vous avez peur, vous pouvez dès maintenant...

- Je n'ai pas peur!!

- Pardon, j'oublie à qui je parle.

- Non, je m'énerve pour rien, c'est tout. Mais comme l'a suggéré notre médecin, il y a une chance sur deux pour que ce soit le votre. Et cette chance, je veux la tenter. Je m'en voudrais trop si je savais que j'ai tué votre enfant.

- Notre enfant, Svetlana. Notre enfant... murmure-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La suite des événements qui se déroulent devant mes yeux est bien trop confuse pour que je la raconte en détail. J'apprends au général Armstrong, ainsi qu'aux frères Elrics, tout ce que je sais sur les homonculus et le fameux jour promis. Chacun se place à une position bien stratégique pour l'assaut final, tandis que Miles et moi cherchons un moyen d'échapper à tout cela. C'est la famille Armstrong elle-même qui nous aide à fuir les contrées d'Amestris désormais hostiles. Il nous obtienne une traversée du grand désert de l'Est qui se finit par notre entrée dans l'empire de Xing. Et quelques mois plus tard...

Un matin très tôt, je ressens de fortes contractions dans mon ventre. Le bébé va enfin arriver. Je réveille Miles qui dort à mes côtés et qui, en comprenant ce qu'il se passe, se hâte de s'habiller pour aller prévenir du monde. La famille d'un certain Who et de sa petite-fille Ranfan, chez laquelle nous logeons, se lève précipitamment et se prépare à l'arrivée de notre enfant. A mes côtés, en plus de Miles, se trouve un Amestrienne venue se réfugier ici elle aussi; elle se nomme Maria Ross m'a-t-elle dit lorsque nous nous sommes présentés il y a quelques mois déjà. Mes doigts se crispent sur sa main (j'espère que je ne lui écrase pas trop quand même). J'halète et pousse progressivement afin d'aider mon bébé à sortir. Enfin, dans un ultime effort, le nouveau-né s'extirpe de l'intérieur de mon corps et hurle, faisant bien savoir qu'il est vivant en ce monde. On coupe le cordon ombilical, on lave le bébé et Maria m'annonce que c'est une fille. Miles entoure mes épaules d'un bras et on me tend notre enfant que je prends délicatement dans mes bras. Elle est brune comme moi et a la peau mâte; mais cela ne suffit pas comme preuve. Il me semble que je tremble un peu. C'est le moment de vérité. Malgré tout, si cette enfant n'est pas de Miles, je ne pourrai pas me résoudre à m'en séparer et mon cher et tendre non plus.

Soudain, elle ouvre les yeux. Je la fixe un instant, sans plus savoir quoi dire. Puis, je me mets à pleurer et Miles m'étreint avec force. Je sourie au travers de mes larmes.

Ses yeux sont d'un rouge flamboyant.


End file.
